On The Radio
by Sheena26MB
Summary: It's Five years after the "Perfect Storm", and April decides to move back to Seattle from Ohio. Settling back into her old home and work workplace, with her old co workers, including Jackson, is harder than she thought, especially when there's secrets involved!
1. Chapter 1

_**Been going through a Grey's Anatomy/ Japril withdrawal, so I decided to write a fanfic! This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first JAPRIL fanfic, so bear with me! I've been listening to this song called Radio and I thought I should use it as inspiration for the story so hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes!**_

* * *

_Same old thing again, just calling it quits now _

_I'm trying to pretend, that I'll make it some how _

_Even though it hurt, pride wont let it show I _

_Try to move on but it's... _

_Got to the point where it's invading my mind girl _

_Can't get it out I, can't get it out I, didn't want to lose you _

_But now that it's over, can't seem to get over it _

_And the Radio ain't making it better..._

* * *

_"Heartbeats fast, colors and promises, How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid"_ he heard from the radio

Jackson was sitting in his car, driving to the hospital.

"This song again?!" he thought

This song had been playing a lot over the radio lately, and it was having an emotional toll on him for some reason. He mentally cursed the new Twilight movie that decided to pop up after 6 years

"But watching you standing alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow, One step clooooseeeer..."

Jackson turned off the radio and decided to continue his commune in silence.

Good Morning Dr. Avery" One of the nurses greeted him as he entered Grey-Sloan Memorial.

"Good Morning he replied before heading over to the elevator and getting in.

15 minutes later he in the attending lounge, where he was seated at a table with Meredith and Cristina, preoccupied with his cell phone.

"Hope he doesn't throw a Mc Tantrum" Cristina laughed

"I wish I was there to see that" Meredith said

"Who's throwing a Mc Tantrum?" Jackson asked, having an idea of who she was talking about, even though he wasn't dealt paying attention to their conversation

"Bailey. Today's he's first day of Kindergarten, and Derek went to drop him off" she said

"Oh" Jackson said thinking about the last time he saw him throw one of those tantrums

"Good Morning" Jo grinned walking into the lounge as Alex walked in behind her

"Hey" Alex greeted

"Hey" the three replied

"You look happy" Meredith said to Jo

"It's the pregnant lady hormones" Cristina said

Just then Callie stuck her head into the room

"Finally found you guys" she said towards Meredith, Cristina and Jackson "Board meeting in 5 minutes"

With that her head retreated from the door, as the three groaned.

"It's too early for a board meeting" Cristina whined getting up from her seat along with the two.

"Duty calls" Avery simply said

He turned around headed to the door

"Hey we're still on for drinks tonight at Joe's right?" Alex asked

"Yeah" he said before leaving

Five years have passed after the infamous "Perfect Storm" at Grey Sloan Memorial and some things have changed. Meredith and Derek were basically the same, dealing with Zola and Bailey. Cristina and Owen were back together...for now. Their relationship have been on and off these past few years, one minute they'll be together and the other minute they wont. Callie and Arizona were on good terms. It wasn't always like that though. They were separated for a year until they decided to get back together and work things out. Things didn't get better right away but they were good now. Alex and Jo got married, and Jo was now pregnant with their first born. Bailey and Ben were doing great, so was Richard and Catherine, after their wedding two years before.

After two minutes of riding the elevator and walking down halls, they finally got to the conference room, where Callie, Owen and Arizona were waiting. They took their seats along the long rectangular table.

"Where's Shepherd?" Owen asked

"He had to drop Bailey and Zola off to school. He'll be here soon though, I tested him and he said we can start without him" Meredith explained

"Well let's get started" Owen began

The meeting went on for two hours. They talked about the new batch of interns, the new nurses, the medical trials among other things.

"OK, I think that's everything" Owen said going through his mental list of things he wanted to bring to the board.

"What about the ER?" Cristina asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Owen began but was interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in"

The slowly opened and there stood one of the nurses

"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Kepner is here to see you" she said

The ladies in the room froze, their eyes slowly landed on Jackson

"Send her in" Owen replied as the nurse nodded and left

"What is she doing here" Jackson thought to himself. He looked around the room, seeing the women's eyes on him

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" Callie shrugged as the others quickly shook their heads

"That's what I wanted to talk about, the ER's been running slow lately, and I thought having a new Head of Trauma would change things. Turns out that Dr. Kepner was planning on moving back to Seattle and getting her old job back. So I wanted to recommend her as the new head of Trauma" Owen said

Just then there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in" Owen said

This time when the door opened, there stood April. She stepped into room.

"Hey" she smiling at them

"Hey" the ladies replied with smiles on their faces, except Cristina who wore a smirk instead as she carefully studied Jackson's reaction

"Hey" he lowly said a few seconds after ladies

"So as you know, Dr. Kepner is well qualified for the position..." Owen began as Jackson's mind trailed off.

He sat there staring at her as she tried to avoid eye contact him. There was definitely some awkward tension going on between the two, and everyone knew why.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I want you, Jackson I want you"_

_"April..."_

_"I know I haven't been fair to you, I know and I've, I've really hurt you"_

_"And you're getting married"_

_"When the bus exploded, and I thought you __were gone, I.."_

_"You're getting married"_

_"Unless you can give me a reason not to"_

_Jackson looked down, away from her. He couldn't deny it, he wanted her too. He's been wanting her for a long while now. Being with her would make him happy, very happy; he would finally be with the woman he loved. But did she mean what she just said? Was she acting out of shock and anxiety, because she thought he died? Would she be happy with him? Was being with him what she needed and deserved? He believed he knew the answer to all this questions_

_"Jackson, say something" April said, eager to hear is answer_

_Jackson took a deep breath, not knowing he would later regret what he was about to say to her now_

_"I don't have one" he said_

_"Don't have what?" she asked_

_"A reason"_

_April's heart sank._

_"But Jackson..."_

_"He's better for you April, you deserve someone like him"_

_"Jackson..." she whispered as the tears that had recently ceased, began to flow again_

_"April please, go be with him"_

_She was about to open her mouth again but he curt her off_

_"Please...just leave" he said wanting her to leave, know if she stayed any longer he would change his mind_

_April quickly turned and ran out. She wasn't expecting him to reject her. She ran into the closest on call room. Once she closed the door behind her, she slowly slid down it, as more tears ran down her face..._

_END of FLASHBACK_

April ended up taking Jackson's advice and she and Matthew got married two months later. Seven months after that, they moved back to her home town in Ohio. That was the last time Jackson and April ever saw each other.

"Jackson" Meredith said slapping him on the arm

"Huh?" he said getting out of his day dream.

"So what do you think?" Owen asked

"About what?" He asked confused

"About April being our new Head of Trauma" Owen said

"Oh, um, I think it's a good idea" he said

"Then it's settled" Owen said before turning to April "Welcome back Dr. Kepner, or should I say, our new Head of Trauma" he smiled

"I'm happy to be back" April smiled

"Well that's it then, meeting over" Owen said packing up the piles of paper in front of him.

With that they all got up from the desk. As the ladies over to April, Jackson quickly left room, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Welcome back Kepner" Callie smiled

"Thank you Dr. Torres" she replied

They each congratulated her then left. She was expecting Jackson to be last in the line of board members congratulating her, but he wasn't.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back here" she mumbled under her breath as she walked out of the room.

She came back in hopes of starting things over, and possibly repairing her friendship with Jackson. She still considered him her only close friend, since she didn't quite make any friends in Ohio.

April spent the rest of the day with Dr. Hunt, getting herself familiar with the new protocols and the new layout of the ER. She was to officially start the next day. Once she was done, she changed out of her scrubs and headed off to the hospital daycare...to get her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, means a lot, it made me want to write more! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

"Hi mummy" Lydia smiled running up to her mother

"Hi sweetie" April said picking up her 4 year old daughter, squeezing her tightly, causing her to giggle

"Did you have a good day today mummy?" Lydia asked

"Yes I did, and looks like you had a good one too, what happened to your hair?" April asked noticing that her daughter's curly reddish hair was no longer in the pig tails she had it in earlier that day.

"I was playing pwincesses and the tiara couldn't fit on my head, so I took my bows off" she simply said brushing her crazy curls out of her face

"Go get your things, time for us to go" April said

Lydia jumped off her mother and ran over to the area where her little pink bag pack was.

"Hey Kepner" April heard, causing her to get a little startled.

She wasn't expecting anyone to see her here. She turned around seeing Callie standing there and Jo standing right behind her. April mentally slapped herself, she should have expected Callie to be here, she has Sophia.

"Oh, hey Callie" April awkwardly smiled

"Hi Dr. Kepner!" Jo grinned and waved

"Hi Dr. Wilson" April said caught off guard by the former intern's giddy out burst

"Pregnant lady hormones" Callie said seeing the look on April's face

"Oh" April said then noticing the small bump showing under her sweater

"So what are you doing here?" Callie asked

"Oh...um..." April began but was cut of my her daughter

"I'm ready mummy" she said running up to her mother

"Awwww who's this cutie?" Jo asked bending over resting her palms on her knees

"Uh...this is my daughter Lydia" April nervously said

"Hi Lydia, I'm Dr. Wilson" Jo smiled at the little girl

"Hi" Lydia smiled

"And I'm Dr. Torres. I like your curls by the way" Callie smiled

"Thank You!" Lydia said in her little cute voice, smiling back

"Awww, she is too cute! Matthew must've been really happy when you had her" Callie smiled

"Yeah he was" April said with a nervous laugh, then grabbed her daughter's hand "Well we have to get going, See you guys tomorrow"

"Wait you have an apartment here already?" Callie asked before she could leave

"Uh no, we stay at a hotel" she replied

"You can't stay at a hotel with a child, they get bored" Callie said

" Yeah, why don't come stay with Alex and I?" Jo asked

"Oh no, I don't want to invade your and Alex's space" April said

"No it's ok. It's Meredith's old house, so there's a lot of space" Jo insisted

"Uh I don't know" April said

"Well at least think about it" Jo said

"Ok, I will" April smiled "Better get going, bye"

With that April and Lydia left the daycare and headed straight to their hotel.

Over at Joe's, Alex sat on the stool, waiting on his friend to arrive. After an hour of waiting, Jackson finally showed up.

"You're late" Alex said once Jackson took his seat on the stool next to him.

"Surgery went a little longer than I thought" Jackson said

"Oh, thought your were somewhere with April...Catching up" Alex said using air quotations on the last part

"So you've heard" Jackson said

"Man the whole hospital knows" Alex said "You know the nurses are making bets on you guys"

"Bets?" Jackson asked frowning his eyebrows

"Yeah, how long it will take for you two to have sex" Alex smiled

Jackson rolled his eyes "You're in on it aren't you?"

"50 bucks on you hit it in 2 weeks" Alex grinned "Don't let me down Avery"

"We're not gonna hook up" Jackson defended

" " Alex simply said

"I'm really not gonna hook up with her" Jackson said

"Dude we all know you still have feelings for her"

"How?"

"First off...her Wedding" Alex reminded

Jackson sat there and remembered April and Matthew's wedding day...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Jackson sat in his seat, watching as the bridesmaids, which included April's sisters and Mathew's sister, walk up the aisle._

_"They look beautiful" Stephanie said, she was sitting right to him_

_"I know right" Jo said, who was sitting between her and Alex_

_As the two girls whispered about the bridesmaids, Jackson looked around the decorated church. It definably had that "Old fashion romance" thing going, something April always wanted._

_He and Stephanie were officially a thing, and it would make sense to take her as his date to his best friend's wedding, even though deep down he didn't really want to go._

_Then the introduction to "Here comes the bride" began, and everyone stood up and looked towards the door, eager for April's entrance. The door opened and low gasps were heard._

_April stood there, with her father Joe by her side. Her off the shoulder jeweled white dress had summoned the low gasps. Her was pulled back and up, and pinned together to make a unique pattern. Resting on top of it was her vial, which was attached to the small tiara at the front of her head. The settle pink color on her lips and cheeks did wonders to her face._

_They started walking up the aisle, in sync with the music. Jackson stared, taking all the beauty in. April slowly walked, keeping her eyes on Matthew at the front. She was doing it, she was getting married to Matthew, today! To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her mother told her it was normal, all brides get nervous on their wedding day. She wanted to believe it, but she couldn't help but think that these nerve was because of the one person that kept popping up her head, Jackson. She tried to get him off her mind as she walked down the aisle, and focus Matthew. But then her eyes met with his pretty blue/green ones. He was staring at her, hard, and she couldn't help but stare back._

_Jackson felt his stomach turn once her eyes met his. He could tell that she was nervous. They continued to stare until she reached his bench. Then he smiled at her. He felt like he needed to. He felt like he needed to assure her that what she was doing was right, and that he was happy for her. She gave back an accepting smile, like knew what he sent by his._

_She finally got to the front. Her dad handed her over to Matthew before taking his seat._

_As the proceedings went on, Jackson couldn't help but think that could have been them,that, that SHOULD have been them. The feeling of regret showed it's head again, after trying to hide it for the past 2 months. If she was pregnant, that could have been them, if he didn't brake up with her, that could have been them. If he had just given her one reason, that would have been them!_

_It was now time for the vows._

_"Do you Matthew, take April to be your lawful wedded wife?" the pastor asked_

_"I do" Matthew said smiling_

_"And do you April take Matthew to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_April took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She seemed to be hesitating to give an answer. The expression on Matthew's face._

_Jackson stared, wondering why she was taking so long to say it. He found himself wanting her to say no. And when she didn't, he found himself feeling hurt, more hurt than he expected to feel._

_"I do" April said, causing the smile to reappear on Matthew's face_

_"By the power vested in me, by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_The room cheered and clapped as Mathew leaned down and kissed April. Jackson couldn't help the unhappy look than surfaced. The two then turned and faced their guests. Jackson's quickly changed his expression when April's eyes were on him once more. He put on a smile on his face and clapped along with everyone else. April stared at him, she recognized that smile. It was the same one he did when Matthew did his flash mob proposal. The smile he did to fool people into thinking he was happy, when he really wasn't._

**_END of FLASHBAC__K_**

"Dude you had this bummed out look on your face. I saw it, Jo saw it, I think even Stephanie saw it" Alex said, telling the story of what he saw that day

"It was just a look" Jackson explained

"Then why didn't you show up at the reception?" Alex asked

"I wasn't feeling good" he lied

He couldn't find it in himself to go watch the woman he loved be all happy and married with someone else. He couldn't bare to see the butterflies and the "Mint to Be" mints.

"Yeah right. You didn't go because you couldn't stand to see her with paramedic dude." he said

"That was 5 years ago Ok? I don't have feelings for her"

"If you say so" his friend replied, not believing a word he said

* * *

**Hope you like it, sorry if it was too short! Reviews are welcomed! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since it's my birthday, thought I should post a new chapter! You're Welcome! Thanks so much for the reviews, means a lot! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

* * *

April stood out at the emergency room entrance, with the light yellow gown on, waiting on the ambulance to arrive. A group of interns and residents came running up behind her.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked

She had paged them 2 minutes ago and they were just getting there.

"Sorry Dr. Kepner, won't happen again" one of the residents said

"No it wont" the red head said as the ambulance arrived

They ran up to the ambulance as it's back doors open.

"Jeremy Collins, 14. Got trapped in a fire from fallen rubble. Has a fractured femur and suffered third degree burns on his arms and chest. BP, 120 over 70, he is currently stable." The paramedic stated

"Ok" April said taking a mental note of the patients stats. She then looked down at the teenager, who had an oxygen mask over his face. "Jeremy, I'm Dr. Kepner. We're gonna take good care of you ok" she smiled

The boy nodded his head.

"Page Peds, Ortho and Plastics" April instructed one of the interns as they wheeled the boy inside.

They brought him to the closest Trauma room. Once he was transferred to the bed, they were joined by Dr. Hunt.

"What do we have?" he asked

"14 year old boy trapped in a fire, fractured femur and 3rd degree burns" April quickly stated

"OK let's hook up an IV, don't want to send him into shock!" Owen said

"And let's get him on some morphine" April instructed her intern

Suddenly the doors to the trauma room opened and in walked Callie and Arizona.

"What do we got?" Callie asked before April gave her the stats.

"Those are some pretty bad burns" Arizona said looking at the way boy's T-Shirt was stuck to his skin.

"Let's look at this leg" Callie said staring at the boy's foot

She placed her gloved hands on it, trying to feel around.

"Ugh" Jeremy groaned in pain once Callie's hand reach the fractured part of the bone.

"Yep, femur is fractured" Callie confirmed

Just then the door opened once again, and in stepped Jackson, tying his gown on then grabbing a partially filled chart from one of the nurses. He looked up and spotted April. He stared for a second then went straight to the patient.

This had been the second time they've been in the same room, the first was in the conference room. They've been avoiding each other, just so they won't have to be in one of those awkward situations.

Not wanting to be in one of those awkward situations, Jackson quickly began assessing his patient.

"Scissors" he asked as one of the interns handed one to him.

He slowly began to cut open the T-Shirt to expose Jeremy's chest. He examined the partially burned chest. It was pretty bad, but surgery wasn't needed on it. He then removed the gauze that was loosely wrapped around the patients arms.

"Whoa" he said noticing the extent of this burn

The burns on his arm were worse than those on this chest.

"How did his arm worse than his chest?" April asked

She didn't expect Jackson to answer her question.

"Maybe it was the way he was positioned, He was probably trying to cover his face from the flames with his arm, so it got most of the heat." Jackson answered

"So what's the plan?" Owen asked his attending

"I'll do a Open Reduction and Internal Fixation to repair the fracture" Callie responded

"Dr. Avery?" Owen asked turning to Jackson

"I have to remove all the dead tissue first. The chest will just need to get some Silver Nitrate Antimicrobial ointment and bandaging. On the other hand, I'll need to do a skin graft on some areas of the arm."

"Very well, get to work" Owen said, about to leave the trauma room

"What about me?" April asked

The ER has been a little slow these past few days, and this was the only surgical case she's seen. She needed to do some cutting and sewing, which didn't involve suturing some crazy drunk's arm who decided to do a bicycle trick off his roof.

"Uhhhhhh you can assist Dr. Avery with his skin graft" Owen said before leaving

The attendings' eyes widened, each thinking that was probably a bad idea. As Jackson instructed the interns Callie left the room going after Owen.

"Dr. Hunt" she called out

"Yes Dr. Torres?" he asked stopping and turning around

"What did you do that for?" she hissed

"Do what?"

"Put Kepner and Avery on the same case. You know they have history."

"A lot of people who work here have history Torres, but that doesn't stop them. Those two are gonna have to figure out how to work together again" Owen said before turning away from the Orthopedic surgeon.

"These awkward silences are killing me" Callie whispered in the gallery

It was a some hours later, it was night now and Callie had already finished her surgery to repair the fracture. She sat in the gallery with her fellow surgeons watching Jackson and April do the surgery. They weren't talking to each other unless it had something to do with the surgery. If there ever was small talk, it would between them and a resident, or them and Bokey the scrub nurse.

"This is sad to watch" Cristina said watching the two stand there silently

"They're not even looking at each other" Meredith said

"This is pathetic" Alex said getting up "I'll go hang out with the Cancer kids, they're more fun than this"

Alex got up and left the gallery.

"We need somebody down there" Callie said

She turned around and looked at Cristina and Meredith, who were sitting behind her.

"Don't look at us, were too dark and twisty for this" Meredith said

"And I'll make fun of them" Cristina added

"You guys are no help" Callie whined

"Why don't you go?" Cristina asked

"No, I might say...inappropriate things" Callie defended

Just then Arizona stepped into the gallery.

"Hey, how's the surgery going?" she asked

Callie turned to her and smirked

"What?" she asked confused

"We need you to go down there" Callie said pointing to the OR

"Why?"

"To free Bokey and the residents from their misery" Cristina said

Arizona looked down into the OR and realized what they were talking about.

"Ohhh" she said

"Exactly, we need you down there"

"Yeah just say you're there to as a stand, just in case something goes wrong" Meredith said

"Would they believe that?" Arizona asked

"Well the kid's 14, and you're the pediatric surgeon soooooo" Cristina said

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm in a helping mood today" she said turning around

"Just try to lift the awkwardness, make them talk to each other" Callie said and Arizona left the gallery.

A few minutes later, Arizona walked in into the OR. Jackson looked up and spotted her walking in.

"Can I help you Dr. Robbins?" he asked

"Uh no, just came in here in case something happens to Jeremy here" she smiled

"Oh, ok" Jackson said getting back to work

He was glad she was there, he had someone to talk to instead of April. It's not that he didn't want to talk to April, he didn't know how to. What was he supposed to say?

"So how's it going?" Arizona asked referring to the surgery

"Good, we'll be finished here in no time" Jackson said

"Awesome" Arizona grinned under her mask

She looked up at Callie, who was giving her hand gestures to keep going.

"Sooo Dr. Kepner, are you enjoying being back here?" Arizona asked

"Yes, I am" she answered looking up momentarily.

"Dr. Avery, aren't you glad Dr. Kepner is back?"

Jackson regretted being happy that Arizona was there. She wasn't making the awkward situation any better.

"Uh...yeah" he said not looking up

April slightly glanced at him. Was he really happy she was here, or did he just say that so she wouldn't feel bad. When they were in the conference room, he didn't even welcome her back.

"You're not just saying that so I wont feel bad are you?" April nervously asked looking up at him

"No I'm not" he smiled under his mask

Callie danced in her seat giving Arizona a thumbs up. Then then motioned her to continue. Arizona started asking April about what she thought of the changes in the hospital, Jackson occasionally joined the conversation, when they talked about a change that was his idea. But that didn't last long, the OR got quiet again after 20 minutes. Arizona was having trouble on figuring what to do next. She then thought of something that always lifted people's spirit...music!

"It's to quiet in here" she grinned "we need some music"

Jackson frowned his eyebrows looking up at Arizona. He wasn't the kind of surgeon to listen music in his OR. Doing the plastic surgery took perfect concentration, so the end result would be perfect, music would be a huge distraction.

"Music would be nice" April said

"What about you Avery?" Arizona asked

He wasn't for the music idea, but since April was cool with it, he thought he should go along with it. Plus the major part of the surgery was done, all he had left to do was minor suturing. He didn't need total concentration for that.

"Sure, Music is OK" he said

"Awesome" Arizona cheered "Get us some music" she instructed to one of the nurses.

A minute later, Robin Thike's "Blurred Lines" began to play. Arizona grinned, this was her and Callie's song to listen to in the OR when they were sleepy, it always livened things up. It made sense that the nurse chose that song.

Arizona started dancing, she couldn't move around much though, because of her leg.

"Come on April" Arizona said, not wanting to the only one dancing.

April smiled as she slowly began to bob her head along with the beat. Everyone else in the OR was now moving in some way to the music. Even Callie, Meredith and Cristina were having a little dance party in the gallery. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the music, except Jackson. He was still, but nobody seemed to notice. It wasn't that he didn't like the song, it was the memory behind the song that got to him. Once again, the Radio was making it better.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jackson sat in the galley with Alex. It was late, and the two had just finished a surgery of their own. Instead of going to an On call room or the attending lodge, to catch up on some sleep, they decided to check on the surgery going on. Callie, Cristina and April were in the OR. They didn't seem to notice them entering the gallery, they were too into their conversation._

_"I'm so tired, how long have we been in here?" April asked_

_"About 5 hours" Callie answered_

_"Ugh, I feel like I'll collapse any minute" April said shaking her head trying to keep awake_

_"I know what you mean, Sophia kept me up last night" Callie whined_

_"You what we need, some good music to wake us up!" Cristina suggested_

_"Yes, and I know the perfect one!" Callie dropped her scalpel and walked over to a nurse, telling her what song she wanted. She then walked back to the operating table and picked up her scalpel. "Heard this song the other day, and I could help but dance. This would definitely wake us up."_

_Suddenly the beat of the song began to play._

_"I'm liking this already" Cristina said tapping her foot._

_"If you can't hear, what I'm trying to say. If you can't read, from the same page..." they heard Robin sing_

_They doctors began moving to the music, feeling better by the second. Once the song was over, they all felt awake._

_"Put that on repeat" Callie said, not wanting the song to not be over._

_The song began again and they continued their surgery._

_"So April, how does it feel to be board certified and married?" Callie asked_

_April had taken her boards before her wedding and had passed, all 3 sessions._

_"It feels great" April smiled under her mask_

_"So the married life isn't treating you crap?" Cristina asked_

_"No" she said_

_It was going good for her, but she thought this was just the honeymoon phase, things were gonna get difficult soon._

_"How was the honeymoon?" Callie asked, wiggling her eyebrows a bit_

_"Oh my god, the Bahamas was so beautiful! And we had so much fun together." April cheesed_

_"What kind of fun?" Callie asked, her mask hiding her dirty smirk_

_"We went scuba diving, swimming with the dolphins..." April began to ramble_

_Jackson sat in the gallery, feeling a little uncomfortable. Hearing April talking about her perfect honeymoon made him feel somewhat...jealous._

_Callie interrupted April's ramble "That wasn't the kind of fun I was talking about Kepner"_

_"Then what were you talking about?" April chuckled_

_Callie wiggle her eyebrows._

_"Dr. Torres..." April blushed_

_"I would tell her to stop, but I kinda want to know too" Cristina said_

_"How was it? Was it good?" Callie asked_

_"Well..." April began, not sure if should be talking about this "...I don't know how to describe it"_

_"It was that good huh?" Callie smirked_

_"Told you Kepner had a freaky side" Cristina chuckled_

_"I'm not freaky ok? I mean there was that hot tub thing, but that's not freaky" April said, unaware of the bit of information she just told_

_"Hot tub thing? You were right Cristina" Callie smiled_

_"There was also this beach thing" April added_

_"My god Kepner!" Cristina said causing her to giggle_

_As the ladies continued talking, Jackson got up to leave. He wasn't going to sit there and listen to April talk about her sexcapades with Matthew. He already felt bad about letting her go, he didn't need to hear about their honeymoon to make him feel worse._

_He thought he could have dealt with April being with Matthew, but as the days passed, it was getting harder and harder. Since the wedding wasn't too long ago, it was still the talk of the hospital, and everywhere he went, everyone seemed to be talking about it. He thought being at his apartment with Stephanie would be different, but all she talks about is how she wants a wedding like that one day. Was she hinting that she wanted to get married? Maybe, but he wasn't ready for that, with her at least._

_As he left the gallery, he couldn't help but hum the song. Great! Now it's stuck in his head!_

**_END of FLASHBACK_**

"Jackson!" April yelled bringing Jackson out of his thoughts

"Huh?" Jackson said unaware of what was going on around him

"You ok?" Arizona asked

"I'm good" he replied, returning to his work

There was silence for minute as everyone wondered why he was standing there, silent and still. They got back to work. Jackson stayed quiet the rest of the sugary as Arizona and April continued to talk.

The surgery was done 30 minutes later. Jackson left as soon as it was over. April decided to brush Jackson's awkward behavior to the back of her head as she headed down the hall to the daycare. That's when she bumped into the pregnant surgeon, and her husband

"Hey Dr. Kepner, still thinking about my offer?" Jo said with a perky voice

"Was I this perky?" April thought as she looked at Jo. She missed the somewhat tough intern she knew before.

Jo has been asking April non stop to move in with them. She didn't want her staying at a hotel while she had space for her and her daughter. Plus she thought having Lydia around would be good practice for her and Alex.

"What offer?" Alex asked

Jo hadn't actually discussed this with her husband.

"She wants me to come stay with you guys" April informed

Alex's eyes widened a bit

"Come on Alex she's in some hotel, with her cute daughter.." Jo began before Alex interrupted her

"Daughter?" Alex asked

"Yes she has a daughter. Don't you listen when I talk to you?" Jo rolled her eyes

"It's OK, if you don't want me there Alex" April said

"It's Ok! Right?" Jo said turning to Alex, giving him this puppy dog eyes look

Alex did not want pissed his wife off, her crazy hormone changes caused her to get angry pretty easily.

"Uh yeah it's ok, whatever" Alex said

Jo cheesed hugging her husband.

"Thank You, Thank You" she said kissing his cheek. She then turned to April. "Sooooo?"

April was getting tired of staying in a hotel room. And Lydia wasn't to fond of it either. Getting an apartment was harder than she thought. So staying with them didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Ok, fine, I'll move in" April smiled

"Yay" Jo cheered

"I'll move in my things at the end of the week?" April asked

"No, you move in tomorrow! If that's ok" Jo said

"It's fine" April smiled

"Good, let's go tell Lydia the good news!" Jo grinned as she and April walked to the daycare, and Alex followed them close behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I'm open to suggestions! If my creative juices are flowing, a ew chapter should be up on Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Japril fans! Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I had the story typed up and ready to post but I had some trouble uploading the story unto the site, but I got it now! So here it is! Hope it was worth the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

* * *

Lydia grinned as she stepped into her new bedroom, which was Jackson's old bedroom.

"I like it!" she said looking around the now pink and purple bedroom.

After interrogating April on the things Lydia liked, Jo decorated the room, hoping that she would make the little girl feel more at home!

"I'm so happy that you like it" Jo cheesed, impressed in the work she got done in just 3 days, with little help from Alex.

Lydia looked around the room, she couldn't wait to unpack her toys and place them around her room, something she couldn't do at the hotel. She turned to her bed, then squealed when she realized it had the Disney Princesses on it. She dropped her things and ran onto the bed. Her eyes widened as she laid on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Tinkerbell!" she pointing to the picture stuck on her ceiling "Irridessa!" she squeaked noticing the other fairy. She laid there and continued to squeal out the names of all the fairies she spotted.

April stood behind Jo, watching her daughter go crazy as she spotted other things she liked in the room.

"Jo, you didn't have to do all of this" April said

"I know, but I wanted to." Jo smiled "I just wanted her to be comfortable while she stayed here."

"Well, thank you" April smiled

"You're welcome" Jo grinned "Your room is next door, your old bedroom right?"

"Yeah" she said

Once April and Lydia was settled in, they went downstairs to get something to eat.

"We're settled in" April said as she entered the kitchen, with Lydia following right behind her.

"Good" Jo smiled "Dinner's ready Alex" she called out to him

Once Alex entered the dinning room, they sat down and ate, not before April said grace of course.

"Mummy can I help?" Lydia asked as Jo and April loaded up the dish washer.

Lydia was with them, helping clean up the table, she wanted to do more.

"Sorry sweetie, we're almost done, there isn't anything left for you to do." April playfully frowned at her

"You can go in the living room and keep Alex company" Jo suggested

"OK" she smiled running out of the kitchen

"No running" April called out causing her daughter to slow down

Lydia stepped into the living room and spotted Alex sitting on the couch watching TV. She sat on the far end of the couch. She then looked up at him and stared. Alex, feeling her eyes on him, looked away from the television for a moment and looked at the little girl. She smiled at him.

"Hi" she grinned

"Uh...hi" Alex awkwardly said back.

Lydia was a talkative, out going little girl, quite different from her mother. She was always ready to make new friends, with anyone! She had never talked to Alex before and he seemed like a interesting grown up.

She looked over to the TV screen, to see what he was looking at.

"Dr. Alex?" she asked

"Yes?" he said looked away from the TV

"Do you like basketball?" she asked recognizing the game being played

"Yeah" he answered

"Who are those guys in the red?" she asked pointing to the uniformed players on the screen

"Those are the Bulls" Alex replied

"And the ones in the white?" she asked again

"The Spurs" he replied

"Cool!" she said

She continued asking him about the game, wanting to get on Alex's good side. Seeing that she might actually be into the game, Alex was starting to think that having a kid around wouldn't be such a bad idea. He had his doubts about being a father, being that his dad wasn't a good role model to show him how to be one. Though he was a little annoyed by the many questions Lydia asked, he hoped that he could have moments like this with his own child day.

But Lydia, being the 4 year old that she is, slowly got tired of talking about basketball. She moved on to a subject that was more interesting to her.

"Dr. Alex, do you like fairies?" she asked

"Uh...I don't know" Alex said caught off gourd by her random question

"I love fairies, I think they're cute!" she grinned "And I like mermaids, and princesses and princes too. And I like Unicorns! They're really pretty. I have a unicorn, his name is Phoenix! Cause he's a fire breathing unicorn..." Lydia rambled

_"She really is Kepner's kid"_ Alex thought to himself.

Lydia's wild imagination took over as she began to tell Alex about her adventures with her Unicorn! She continued rambling, Alex silently prayed that he was having a boy and not a girl.

Over in the kitchen, April and Jo were cleaning up.

"So, where's Matthew? He didn't want to stay here with us?" Jo asked

"Uh, No, he's not in Seattle, he's still in Ohio." April answered

"Why?"

"Uh, he's...just making sure that her house gets sold and that he can get a job here" April said

"So when is he coming here? Is he gonna stay here when he come or are you gonna get an apartment or something?"

"Uh, don't know yet" she simply said.

The kitchen was finally clean.

"Well, off to bed for Lydia and I" April said washing her hands in the sink then drying them off with the towel.

"Already? It's just eight thirty" Jo said

"Well, we like to get a head start" April said "Good Night"

"Good Night" Jo replied

April left the kitchen and entered the living room. She spotted her daughter telling Alex about her imaginary pet Unicorn. Alex seemed a bit annoyed.

"Come on Lydia, time for bed" April said

"Awww" she whined

"Don't worry, you'll tell Alex the rest of your story tomorrow. Now say good night"

"Good Night Dr. Alex" Lydia said jumping off the couch and running to her mother

April picked her up in her arms. After saying goodnight to Alex, she carried her daughter up to her room and got her ready for bed.

"I swear if I hear the words unicorn, fairies and pixies one more time..." Alex said in an annoyed tone "I'll puke freakin' pixie dust!"

Alex, Meredith and Cristina were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, having their lunch.

"Somebody got their panties in a twist" Cristina commented

"It's April's annoying kid, she keeps talking about unicorns and stuff" Alex said

Lydia had decided to continue telling her story to Alex the next morning at breakfast. Even though the ladies found it really cute, he just found it annoying to be talking about unicorns so early in the morning.

"Alex, she's just being cute" Meredith told him

"Kepner has a kid?" Cristina asked confused "You guys never tell me stuff"

"Does Jackson know?" Meredith asked

"I don't know. They don't really talk much so I don't think he does" Alex said

"We should get them to talk" Meredith said

"Why? Arizona tried in the OR." Cristina said

After the burn victim's surgery, not much have changed. They did talk to each other, but only about work related things. Their personal lives were never brought into the conversation.

"They used to be best friends for crying out loud. We should get them to talk" Meredith said

"And then get them to hook up, my two weeks are almost up" Alex said referring to the bet

"Are you guys trying to be cupid?" Cristina chuckled

"Dark and Twisty Cupid" Meredith grinned

"Dark and twisty what?" Jackson asked walking up behind

"Nothing" Meredith said

Jackson brushed it off and took a seat next to Alex. They began talking about the game while ladies conversed about something else. While talking Meredith spotted April walking into the cafeteria. She thought it would be the perfect time to get her and Jackson to talk.

"Yoohoo, April" Meredith called out

"Did you just say Yoohoo?" Cristina questioned her friend

"Shut up" she whispered as April spotted them and she motioned for her to come over.

April smiled when she smiled when she spited Meredith and Cristina, but the. normal smile slight changed into a forced one when she spotted Jackson sitting with them. She hesitated for a bit, wondering if she should go over or not. "It's just lunch" she thought to herself. She took a deep breathe and walked over.

"Hey guys" she said in her usual perky voice, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous

"Hey" they all replied

"Come sit" Meredith said pointing to the seat next to her, which was directly in front of Jackson's.

"Oh great" she mumbled to herself as she sat down.

The conversation was light, and full of laughs. Both Jackson and April took part, but they never exchanged words with each other. Meredith, still wanting to be Dark and Twisty cupid, thought there was only one thing she could do, leave them alone.

"Well, I gotta go" she said getting up from the table "I got some post-op notes to complete"

She gave Alex and Cristina weird glances as she got up.

"See you guys later" she smiled walking away, before casually bumping Alex and Cristina as she walked behind their chairs.

"Uh yeah, I have to go too" Cristina said getting up "bye"

Cristina quickly left, leaving Alex alone with the two. April was now quiet, looking down at her food, praying that Alex wouldn't leave next. To her dismay, he got up from the chair.

"Got some labs to pick up" he said "see y'all around"

With that Alex left, leaving the two sitting there quietly. They awkwardly ate they lunch, hoping the other would have to leave, or make the first move to talk. Thinking the awkward tension was too much, Jackson decided to leave. He gathered his things, and then looked up at her. She sat there quietly, head looking down at her food. He started to feel a little bad, he couldn't just leave her here. He settled himself back into the seat. Now all he had to do was talk to her, which he was nervous about. He felt he was 13 again and he was trying to talk to his crush. He settled for something simple.

"So, enjoying being back here?" he asked, sounding more shaky than he intended

"Yeah" she nervously answered

"Cool Jackson said not knowing what to ask next

"I feel like I missed out on a lot though" April said, attempting to continue the conversation

As nervous as she was, she thought that maybe having a simple conversation wasn't that much of a bad idea.

"Zola and Sophia got so big, Bailey can talk..." she chuckled "Callie and Arizona are doing Ok, so is Dr. Hunt and Cristina..."

"For now" Jackson chuckled correcting her

"Right, for now" she said remembering hearing about their many break ups after she left. "Alex got married" she said with an expression disbelief

"Yep" he said matching her expression

"And he's having a kid" she exaggerated

"I know right. We're still trying to figure that one out" he smiled

April giggled, the thought of Alex being married and having kids was quite amusing to her.

"And your mom and Webber!" she said, remembering another thing she missed

"Ugh" Jackson groaned "Let's not talk about that"

"You're still not over that?" April asked, surprised that her friend still found it weird that the former Chief and his mother were now married.

"No I'm not. What happened the morning of the boards was traumatizing" he said causing April laugh "All I wanted was my lucky pencil"

The two sat there and laughed. They hadn't noticed that they weren't nervous anymore. As they continued talking, Meredith, Cristina and Alex watched them, not visible to them.

"Look, they're laughing" Meredith grinned "Mission complete for the Dark and Twisty Cupid"

"Now time for Evil Spawn to start his mission" Cristina grinned

"They just started talking again, they're not gonna hook up just like that" Meredith said

"Exactly, that's why I placed my bet for 2 months" Cristina said

"This is Avery we're talking about, he can do it" Alex said

The three stood there watching them. It was like everything was the way it was.

"Do you know how weird it would be if the Stephanie chick was still here" Alex said

"I know right. Thank God she's at Seattle Pres now" Meredith said

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jackson stepped into Joe's, purposely late. He was supposed to meet Stephanie there, he was hoping she had gotten upset and left. He was not in the best of moods that day. Along with tiring hours in the OR and dealing with board duties, he had to hear about April and Matthew planning to move away, he didn't need Stephanie's new clingy attitude to make it worse. April planning to move away was getting to him. He over heard the Paramedic telling the nurses that he and his wife of 5 months were planning to move to Ohio next month. He didn't know what hurt him more. Her leaving, or her not telling him that she was. Maybe her moving away was a good idea, he wouldn't have to be drowning in a feeling of regret everyday after seeing her._

_"Crap" Jackson whispered when he spotted Stephanie at the bar._

_She glared at him from her seat. Avoiding her was out of the question now._

_He walked up to her. She lifted her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation._

_"Sorry for being late, I was in the OR" he said_

_"No you weren't" she stated_

_"Yes I..." he began before she cut him off_

_"Drop it Jackson. I checked the board, you weren't scheduled for any surgeries. And don't even say you had a board meeting, Dr. Hunt already told me there wasn't" she said, obviously annoyed_

_There wasn't really nothing he could say now. He was caught. It wasn't the first time though. Lately, he's been avoiding her, a lot. Everyone seemed to know the reason why, but her. She knew him and April had a past, but she didn't know how strong the feelings involved were._

_"What the hell's going on Jackson?" she asked "How are we supposed to attempt to have a relationship if you keep avoiding me?"_

_It was now or never. He was tired of the "Pretending Game". He was tired of pretending he was Ok with April being married to another man and that his feelings for her had somehow faded away. He was tired of pretending he and Stephanie had something deep, he was tired of leading her on._

_He took a seat next to her at the bar, facing her. He took a deep breathe._

_"I'm in love with someone else" he said_

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

"Who leaves an awesome program because their boyfriend broke up with them?" Cristina asked annoyed

"She does apparently" Meredith said

"Crap, they're coming" Alex whispered as he noticed April and Jackson walking in their direction.

The three attending quickly scattered, going their separate ways.

"ON saw them?" April asked Jackson as they stood at the spot their friends were previously standing on

"Yep" Jackson smiled

"Told you they were spying on us" she laughed

The two walked down the hall, towards the elevator.

"Hey want to meet up at Joe's later, so we could catch up some more?" Jackson asked

Their little lunch talk went well, it was a good start to getting their friendship right on track, he didn't want to mess that up.

"Uh...sure" April answered, surprised by his question

"Good, see you at 8?"

"At 8" she confirmed as they both stepped into the elevator

Jackson stood in front of Alex's front door. He knocked and silently waited, with a slight smile on his face. He wasn't happy about watching the game with his friend, he was happy that he and April got some time to talk and hang out like old times at Joe's. He didn't expect himself to be all happy about it but he was.

This gave him hope, hope that maybe one day, they might actually have a chance again, even if it was just them being best friends again. After April moved, he was sure that them having a chance together wasn't going to happen. All this gave him hope that what she told him the night before she left, was all a lie.

Jackson knocked on the door again and waited. A few seconds later the door opened. He looked at the door concussed, there was no one there.

"Hi" he heard a tiny voice say

He looked down. His eyes widened as he spotted the little curly haired girl standing in front of the door, smiling, looking up at him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one! Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Jackson stood there staring at the little girl as she smiled up at him.

"Hi, I'm Lydia" she smiled

"Hi" Jackson replied confused

"Are you here to see Dr. Alex?" Lydia asked

"Uh, yeah" he replied

"Lydia, what did I tell you about answering the door by yourself?" April scolded walking up to the door

She froze when she saw Jackson standing there. Did he come to see her? She hadn't mentioned to him that she was staying at Alex's.

Jackson's plan to watch the game and talk about April was now ruined.

"Mummy he's here to see Dr. Alex" Lydia said

Jackson's eyes widened as she said the word "mummy". April didn't mention she had a daughter.

"Hi" Jackson nervously said

"Hey Jackson" she nervously replied

"Mummy you know him?" Lydia asked

"Yes sweetie, he works at the hospital" April replied

"Are you a doctor too?" Lydia asked looking up at Jackson

"Yeah" he replied

"Lydia, go tell Dr. Alex that his guest is here" April instructed

"Ok" Lydia smiled running back into the house "Dr. Alex!" she yelled

"Come in" April said stepping aside, allowing Jackson in

"Thanks" he said walking in

He took of his jacket and hung it in the small closet next to the door. Jackson followed April to the kitchen, where Lydia and Jo were making cookies.

"Hey Jo" Jackson said walking in

Jo looked up from the cookie dough she was mixing "Oh, hey Jackson" she smile

Alex walked into kitchen.

"Hey man" Alex greeted his friend

"Hey" Jackson replied

Alex walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a six pack of beer.

"Don't you think it's a little too late be making cookies?" Jackson asked

"I promised I'll bring a treat at daycare tomorrow" April replied "Lydia insisted that it be cookies"

"And she also insisted that she helps make it" Jo said guiding her as she mixed

"Game's about to start. Let's get away from all this estrogen" Alex said grabbing some potato chips from the cupboard. He walked over to the girls "Have fun making cookies" Alex said dipping his finger in the mixture.

"Ewww Alex" she said slapping his arm, causing Lydia to giggle.

Alex smirked walking out of the kitchen, into the living room, Jackson followed him. Once there, they took a seat on the couch. Once seated Jackson slapped Alex on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Alex asked rubbing his arm

"Why didn't you tell me she lived here?" Jackson asked

"I didn't tell you? Must've slipped my mind" Alex lied

"Yeah right! This is part of your plan isn't it?" Jackson asked

"What plan?"

"To win the stupid bet!"

"Oh please, I forgot all about that bet"

Jackson rolled his eyes, ignoring the lie. He knew this was all about him trying to get him and April to hook up again.

"And why didn't you tell me she had a kid?" Jackson asked

"Thought you knew" Alex said

"Well I didn't"

Just then the game began. The two stopped talking and focused their attention on the game.

* * *

The first half of the game was over. It was good timing because their beer and chips were done.

"Dude, we need more beer and chips" Alex said

"And...?" Jackson asked

"Go get it" Alex instructed

"This is your house, you go get it" he replied

The two were tired from all the jumping and yelling at the T.V. Both were too lazy to get up and get more snacks. Just then Lydia came skipping into the living room with her pink Pajamas on, and her Teddy Bear in hand.

"Oooo Basketball" she said once she saw the players on the T.V screen

She ran up to the couch, jumping on it. She seated herself in the middle of the two doctors, grinning widely as she watched the T.V. Jackson and Alex looked at each other, then at her.

"Is that the Bulls and the Spurs?" Lydia asked remembering the names Alex told her

"Yep" Alex replied

"Who's winning?" Lydia asked again

"The Spurs" Alex annoyingly replied

"Is that a good thing?" she asked noticing his not so happy tone

"No it's not" he replied

"Yes it is" Jackson said smiling

"Why is it a bad thing?" she asked Alex

"Cause the Spurs are stupid" Alex replied

Lydia gasp covering her mouth "You said a mean word"

"What?" Alex asked confused

"You said...stupid" Lydia said, whispering the word stupid "And stupid is a mean word"

"Stupid's not a mean word" Alex said

"Yes it iiiiis" Lydia whined

"Says who?" Alex asked

"My Mummy" Lydia boasted

"Well your mummy's stupid" Alex said back

Lydia covered her mouth once again "I'm gonna tell on you"

"Oh really? Who are you gonna tell?" Alex chuckled

"Jo" Lydia said

Alex rolled his eyes, causing Jackson to laugh. He was pretty amused by the argument going on between his friend and a four year old.

Knowing that Lydia might actually tell Jo, Alex dropped it. Not wanting to get himself in trouble for saying "Stupid" again, and not wanting to be annoyed by Lydia, Alex decided to go get the beer and snacks from the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Jackson asked seeing his friend get up from the couch

"In the kitchen, to get us some snacks, and beer" Alex said

"And a juice box for me" Lydia added smiling

"And a juice box for Lydia" he sighed

He knew that getting her a juice box meant she wont be going to bed any time soon.

"Do you like the Spurs Dr. Jackson?" Lydia asked once Alex left the room

"Yeah" he replied

"Dr. Alex doesn't like them does he?"

"No he does not" he smiled

Jackson noticed the brown stuffed bear in her hand. It looked kind of familiar, but he couldn't remember where he saw it before.

"That's a nice bear you got there" he said pointing to her teddy bear

Lydia grinned "His name is Mr. Avery Bear, my mummy give it to me"

Mr. Avery? Ok this bear definitely had something to do with him, but what?

"I sleep with him every night. He helps Phoenix protect me from monsters" she said

"Phoenix?" Jackson asked

"My Fire Unicorn" she said

"Ooh, cool" he smiled at the little girl

Lydia smiled. She thought Dr. Jackson was way cooler grown up than Dr. Alex, he seemed to be interested in the things she liked. she couldn't wait to start telling him her stories about the adventures she had with Phoenix. But before she could start, Jackson noticed her Pajamas and wondered why she was out of bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's pretty late" he asked

"Yeah, but I wasn't sleepy, so I snuck out" she whispered

"Ohhhh"

"Please don't tell my mummy" she whispered

"I won't" he leaned forward whispering back

Lydia grinned as her eyes widened. She had noticed something cool about Dr. Jackson.

"We have the same eyes" she grinned

"Huh?" Jackson asked, his attention was back on the T.V

"Our eyes are the same, Look!" she said kneeling on the couch, putting her face close to his, so he could see her eyes.

The little girl wasn't lying, she had that same blue grey eyes like he did.

"Wow" Jackson said, looking at her eyes, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before

Alex then walked into the room with another 6 pack of beer, a juice box, 2 bags of chips and a cookie.

"Here you go" he said putting the juice box and cookie on the coffee table in front of them "stole this from the day care batch, don't tell"

"Look Dr. Alex, Dr. Jackson and I have the same eyes" she said pushing her cheek against Jackson's so Alex could see

"Hey, you're right. I never noticed that" Alex said

Alex sat down, handing a beer and a bag of chips to Jackson. Lydia once again got herself comfortable between the two men, with her cookie sitting on her lap, next to Mr. Avery Bear, and her juice box in her hand.

As the night went on, they sat there watching the basketball game, not without questions from Lydia though. She had gotten so comfortable among the men, that once her cookie was gone, she started shoving her hands in their chip bags, eating along with them and cheering when a team scored a basket.

* * *

The game was finally over. Alex stretched getting off the couch.

"A little help here" Jackson said, getting his friend's attention

Alex turned, wondering what his friend needed help with. To his surprise, Lydia was fast asleep on his lap. It made sense now why his friend wasn't yelling and cheering when his team won a few minutes ago.

"I'll go get April" he said

Alex left the living room, going up the stairs. Once he got to April's room, he knocked on the door. April groaned, hearing the it. She was just about to fall asleep. She got up opening the door. She was surprised to see Alex standing there.

"Yes?" she asked

"Come get your kid" Alex replied

"She's in bed" April groaned

"No, she's down stairs, come get her"

April looked at Alex confused. She then followed him down the stair to the living room. There on the couch, laying on Jackson's lap was her daughter.

"Oh my God, I thought she was asleep in her room" April said walking up to them picking her her daughter up off Jackson "I'm sorry"

"It's Ok" Jackson replied getting of the couch

"Good night" April said walking out of the room, going upstairs

"Good night" Alex and Jackson replied

Alex went over to the coffee table, picking up the empty cans, Juice box and chip bags.

"See you tomorrow man" Jackson said walking out the living room

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one that drank most of the beer remember" Jackson said

"Oh yeah, well later dude" Alex said

"Bye"

Jackson walked out of the house, going to his car. He must admit, as weird as it was having Lydia there, he enjoyed the game a lot! To his surprise, Lydia enjoyed having him around too. She made sure that her mother brought him a cookie the next day.

* * *

It was a week later and the doctors were in the attendings' lounge on break. Meredith was walking around, handing the doctors Birthday invitations, shaped like a princess Tiara.

"What's this for?" Alex asked

"Zola's birthday party" Meredith smiled

"Why are we invited?" Jackson asked pouting between himself and Alex

It made sense that the ladies were invited. Callie, Arizona and April had daughters and Cristina was Zola's godmother. So what was their purpose at the party.

"I don't want to be the only man there" Derek said "I'd be surrounded by little girls with pink dresses and tiaras, I need some men around"

"As awesome as that sounds..." Alex sarcastically began "I'm not going. I already have to deal with Lydia and her imaginary unicorn"

"Stop making it sound like my daughter is a pain. You know you think she's adorable" April smiled from the table, while she ate

"No I don't" Alex said defensively

"Then why were you playing Tea Party with her last night?" April smirked

Jackson snickered as Cristina laughed

"The Evil Spawn playing Tea Party? Now this I have to see" Cristina laughed

"Shut up!" he said throwing the couch cushion at Jackson, who was trying to hole his laugh in "You know this is all your fault"

"How is it my fault?" Jackson asked holding back a chuckle

"Lydia was all excited when she thought you were coming over to watch Basketball again. But she got all bummed when you cancelled, so to keep her from crying, I had to play stupid tea party with her" Alex explained

"Awwww" Callie gushed

"Dude I swear she has a crush on you or something" Alex said

"So the pretty eyes work on kids too?" Cristina asked gasping

"She does not have a crush on me" Jackson said

"Who doesn't have a crush on you?" Miranda Bailey asked as she stepped into the Attendings' lounge

"April's creepy daughter" Cristina answered

"My daughter is not creepy" April defended

"Lydia was all sad because Jackson didn't go over to Alex's last night, so he had to play tea party with her" Meredith explained

"What is Lydia doing over at your house?" Miranda asked

"April stays with us" Alex answered

"Really? You guys stay with Karev?" Miranda asked sitting next to April on the table

"Yep" she replied

"Is Matthew OK with that?" she asked April

As April explained to Miranda that Matthew was still in Ohio, finalizing things before he moves to Seattle, Jackson heard his cell phone ring.

_"Baby, does he do it for ya, when he's finished, does he step back and adore ya" Chris sang_

Instead of answering the phone, his mind faded away to five years ago...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_April and Matthew stood in the stair well of the hospital. It was Christmas eve and the hospital was pretty empty. Most of the doctors and nurses were home spending time with their families, while the ones on call filled the On call rooms, taking a nap...among doing other things. Because of the lack of activity in the hospital, they weren't expecting anyone to walk in on their argument._

_"I can't believe you took the job without discussing it with me first" April semi yelled_

_"The job's in Ohio, I thought you might want to move back there since it's your home state" Matthew said_

_"But I don't want to move" she said_

_"Why don't you want to move back to Ohio?" he asked_

_"As much as I love my home state, I love it here in Seattle too, no matter how crappy the weather is. I've been through a lot here" she began "My job is here, all my friends are here..."_

_"You mean "he's" here" Matthew said cutting her off_

_"Who's here?" she asked_

_"Jackson!" he yelled_

_"What does Jackson have to do with this?" she asked_

_"I know Ok! I know about your history with him, I know he was your first" he replied_

_"How?" she silently asked_

_"It helps to befriend nosey nurses" he said "The whole out burst when the bus blew up, the "you almost died" thing in the pit, it all makes sense! You still had feelings for him then, or you still HAVE feelings"_

_"Matthew, I don't have feelings for Jackson and this me not wanting to move thing has nothing to do with him" April snapped_

_"Well maybe you don't have feelings for him anymore, but he still has feelings for you" Matthew said_

_"No he doesn't" she yelled, not quite believing the statement herself_

_"Yes he does! I see the way he acts round you, I see the mean looks he gives me when he thinks I'm not looking! He definitely still has feelings for you!" Matthew shouted_

_"Matt..."_

_"You just want to stay here because of him, admit it!" he said before leaving April standing in the stair well._

_April stood there staring at the spot where her husband was standing just a few seconds ago. She knew what he was saying was possibly true. "But he told me to be with you" was all she could think. "Could he really still have feelings for me?" was the next thing to come to her mind. But she was brought out of her thoughts by the echoing sound of a song._

_"Baby, does he do it for ya" she heard_

_Her head quickly shot up, someone was coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened a bit when Jackson turned the corner, with a gift bag in his hand. She wondered if he heard her and Matthew's argument._

_"Oh, hey April" he said looking up from his phone "I was just looking for you" he smiled_

_"Oh, well, I'm here" she smiled_

_"Well, I bought you a Christmas present, wanted to give it to you before you left the hospital" he said handing her the gift bag_

_She took the bag from him and quickly looked inside._

_"It's kinda lame though" he said_

_She smiled pulling out the brown teddy bear out of the bag._

_"Told you it was lame"_

_"It's not lame. I love it!" she grinned "Thanks Jackson"_

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight hug. She let go of the hug, then looked at her bear._

_"I'll call him Mr. Avery Bear" she grinned_

_Jackson chuckled at her name for the bear._

_A slight frown appeared on April's face "But I didn't get you anything"_

_"That's Ok" he said watching her look down at the bear "Actually...you can give me a present right now"_

_April chuckled "What can I give you now?" she asked looking up at him_

_She was caught off guard by his lips pressed against hers. She froze for a minute, not knowing what to do. But then her eyes slowly closed as her lips moved in sync with his._

_"Don't leave..." he whispered against her lips before pulling away_

_He stared into her eyes with his blue ones, before walking away from her._

_She stood there clutching the bear in her hands. Jackson had just confirmed what Matthew said. He still did have feelings for her._

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

"Dude answer your phone!" Alex yelled, snapping his friend out of his thoughts

Jackson shoved his hand in his lab coat pocket, pulling his cell phone out. He looked at the screen, seeing it was a call from mama Avery.

"It's my mom" he said getting up from his seat

He walked to the door and out of the lounge.

"Mr. Avery Bear" he whispered, smiling to himself before pressing the answer button on his phone, holding it up to his ear.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Grey's fans! Sorry for taking so long, had a little writers block. But I'm back! To make up for it, I made this chapter a little longer! And thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! So hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Is as always!**

* * *

"There's my baby boy" Catherine smiled as she spotted her son standing in the lobby of the Grey Sloan Memorial hospital.

She let go of Richard's arm as she opened hers, ready to embrace to her son.

"Mom" he greeted with a smile on his face, more like a forced smile

Catherine pulled her son into a tight hug. He felt like she was squeezing the living daylight out of him. She finally let go of him after a few long seconds and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned to Richard.

"Richard" he greeted elder surgeon.

"Hello Jackson" he replied with a smile "How have you been?"

"Good" Jackson replied with a simple smile

He may not have liked the idea of Dr. Webber and his mother being together, but he still respected the doctor enough to have a civil conversation with him.

"You don't look good baby" Catherine said feeling on his face down to his biceps "You look skinny"

"Mom!" Jackson whined knowing where she was going

"You need a wife to cook you some good food honey" she said "And give me some grandbabies" she added with a smirk

Jackson rolled his eyes. This was always the topic when she came to town, marriage and grandkids.

"I'm getting old Jackson, I need to spoil some grandkids before I die" she said

Explaining to his mother why he wasn't married yet, was something he didn't want to do. After April moved, he did try to move on, but things weren't working out, he found himself constantly comparing women to April. When he did think about it, the women he did try to date had something that reminded him of April. He didn't think that was fear to other women, so he just stopped for while, hoping maybe with time, he could get over it.

"Don't get your hopes up" he smiled at his mother

"Don't worry, I'll find you a wife before I go back to Boston" she smiled

"Awesome" Jackson sarcastically cheered

* * *

The three sat in the cafeteria, catching up, against Jackson's wishes. He didn't want to spend his lunch discussing his love life with his mom in front of her husband.

"I'm just saying Jackson, if you went out more, maybe you would have met someone by now" Cathrine said

He ignored his mother watching his friends interact at their table, well it was more like he was watching April. They were on good terms. They weren't best friends, like they were before, but they were at a simple friend level. So far their past hasn't been brought up, but since they were good, they didn't want to make things get more complicated by bringing it up. But if they ever had a chance to getting back to "That" point, Jackson knew that it would have to come up eventually. But then again, she was a married woman, he didn't want to over step his boundaries, again.

"Is that April?" Catherine asked when she noticed her son's attention was no longer on her, but at the other table

"What is doing here, I thought she moved to Ohio" Richard added

"She moved back a while ago" he said

"Oh" Catherine said realizing her son's gaze was not at the table, but on the red head instead

She slowly smiled to herself, concocting one of her Mama Avery schemes in her head, but she slowly back tracked when she remembered April was a married woman. But April being a married woman didn't change the way her son was looking at her.

* * *

Meredith's house was filled with laughter as kids ran through their house.

"Slow down please" Meredith called out

Zola had invited her friends from school, along with some friends from the daycare centre at the hospital.

As expected, it was a princess themed party. The living room was filled with pink and purple. Zola was dressed in a pink princess dress, which she later traded in for a Princess themed T-Shirt and jeans, when she wanted to run around with her friends. The girls had to wear tiaras while the boys wore prince crowns. Zola was very much enjoying her party with her friends, the women were enjoying it too, occasionally gushing over how cute they looked in their crowns. The men on the other hand weren't so into it.

In the corner of the room, away from the screaming kids, were Jackson, Alex, Owen and Shane. Standing between Owen and Shane was Bailey Shepherd. After being told he was now a big boy by his mother on his fifth birthday, he felt like he was now eligible to hang out with the men at the party. Plus he didn't like the whole prince theme, he thought it would be way cooler if it was all about dinosaurs.

"Why do we have to wear this crap?" Alex asked pulling on the bunny ears

"Because we didn't want crowns remember" Shane answered

Upon arrival the men were told they had to wear prince crowns, they refused, causing Bailey to throw his crown on the floor in protest, if they men weren't wearing it, he wasn't either. Meredith then had the perfect idea. Princesses need enchanted forest friends right? The men were then forced to wear animal ears. Shane had the wolf ears, Alex had the bunny ears and Jackson had the bear ears while Bailey rocked the tiger ears along with his Uncle Owen.

"This is lame, I shouldn't have come here" Alex said

"If you didn't, Jo would have dragged your butt here" Jackson commented

"Look at daddy!" Bailey laughed as Derek walked to them with a tiara on his head and make-up on

The four men along with the "big boy" laughed at Derek.

"Dude what did they do to you?" Alex laughed

"Daddy you look like a girl" Bailey said in his adorable little laugh

"I got a princess makeover ok" Derek said rolling his eyes, causing his Co-workers to laugh more.

"Derek, you shouldn't have let them done that to you" Owen said

"It's kind of hard to say no to Zola" Derek said "She always gets her way." Derek said

"She's just a little girl" Alex said

"Trust me, if you have a girl, you'll let her do anything she wants" Derek told him

"Please, I won't let my kid put make up on my face" Alex defended

Meredith walked out of the kitchen with snacks for the kids, passing right by the group of men. She spotted her husband smiled.

"Aw, you look beautiful" she commented causing the Jackson, Alex and Shane to burst out into more laughter while Owen just stood there and shook his head. "I see Zola has gotten her way, again" she smiled

Derek walked away towards the bathroom, he was about to wash all this stuff off.

"Hi Dr. Jackson!" Lydia yelled running up to him, it was the first time she had seen him for the night.

"Hi Lydia" he greeted

"You guys look funny" she giggled pointing to Jackson and Alex

"Even she thinks we look lame" Alex said

"Mummy look" Lydia said spotting her mom leaving the kitchen "Dr. Jackson and Dr. Alex look funny" she giggled

April looked at them and giggled along with her daughter "They do"

Alex rolled his eyes. Jackson on the other hand was too captivated by how much their laughs sounded alike. He was also distracted by how Beautiful April looked in her tiara, which was the same as the one on Lydia.

"You like my tiara Dr. Jackson?" Lydia asked pointing to the crown on her head

"Uh, yeah, it's nice, it makes you look really pretty" he smiled

"Thanks" she grinned "Mummy has the same one too" she pointed out

"I see" he said looking up at April "And she looks pretty in hers too"

April turned her head a bit, trying to hide her now red tinted cheeks. Alex poked his elbow into his side. Jackson looked up at him with a confused look, his friend had one of his evil smirks on his face. He rolled his eyes, knowing what his friend meant.

"Come on Lydia, let's leave the funny looking animals alone" April said stretching her hand out for her daughter to take it

"You look funny too" Alex shot back

"Nuh uh, Dr. Jackson said mummy looks pretty" Lydia defended her mother

"I'm not the one standing around with bunny ears Alex" April said causing the other men to chuckle

"Whatever" Alex said brushing it off

"Don't worry Dr. Alex, you make a cute bunny" Lydia smiled

"Thank you Lydia" Alex smiled

"And Dr. Jackson, you look just like Mr. Avery Bear" she giggled "But you're missing a bow tie..." Lydia eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face "I'll be right back"

Lydia ran off. Through the kids and down the hallway she went. She went to Zola and Bailey's play room and pulled out a bow tie from the dress up chest. She then grabbed Mr. Avery Bear, who was sitting at the little table, "having a tea party" with Zola's teddy bears and dolls. She ran out of the room and went back to where she came from. She looked up at Jackson, holding up the bow tie.

"Now you can look just like him" she smiled

"Uh" Jackson hesitated a bit

He didn't want to wear a bow tie, but he didn't want to upset Lydia either. He already had on Bear ears, how worse can he look if he added the bow tie?

He took it from Lydia, and hooked it around his neck, using the Velcro sewed onto it.

"Seeeeee" Lydia said holding up her Bear to Jackson

The rest of the men held in their laughter, unlike Bailey, who laughed his hardest.

"Thank you Lydia" Jackson smiled

"You're Welcome" she grinned as she finally took her mother's hand and they walked away

Once they were far enough, Alex started laughing.

"Dude! I can't believe you did that" Alex laughed

"I couldn't say no to her OK" Jackson said

"You're turning into Shepherd man" Shane said

"What did I do?" Derek asked hearing his name as he walked over to them

Alex pointed to the bow tie around Jackson's neck.

"Was this my daughter's doing?" he asked

"No, it was Lydia" Owen answered

"Ah, the one that has a crush on you" Derek said

"She does not have a crush on me, Ok" Jackson said, he was getting tired of hearing that

"It's hard to say no to their cute little faces isn't it?" Derek asked

"Yeah" Jackson replied

* * *

Zola stood at the door, with her mother, waving goodbye to her friends as they left her party. In her eyes, her party was a huge success! She got presents, ate cake and got to play with all her friends. As her last friend drove away with their parents, they closed the door and went inside. The doctors were still there, along with their kids. Zola was happy that she still had Sophia and Lydia at her house.

"Come on guys, let's go play" she called out to them

The three girls took off into Zola's bedroom. Meredith walked over to the couch and plopped herself down on it, between Cristina and Callie. Arizona and April were on other couch while Jo was all sprawled out on another, rubbing her now slightly larger baby bump. The women have been working the party all day, with little to no help from the men.

"When it's my kids birthday, I'm just gonna make a cake, sing happy birthday and give'em a gift, That's it!" Jo said

"I agree" Alex said walking into the living room

"Waaaaait!" Callie said holding her palm up to Alex "Are you guys done in the kitchen?"

Alex rolled his eyes. Since they were no help at the party, the men were put on clean up duty. Alex, Derek, Owen and Jackson were all in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Well you better get in there and finish that up" Arizona said

Alex looked at Jo, hoping she could get him out of it.

"Don't look at me" she said

"And can you tell the butler to bring us some tequila" Cristina said

"Yeah, and tell him to bring those pink and purple shot glasses" Meredith added

"And because Jo is pregnant, bring her some ginger ale" April smiled

Jo looked up at her husband with a smile, the she did when she wanted her way.

"Fine" Alex groaned leaving the living room

Once Alex had left the room, the girls ran back into the living room. They quietly stood their for a few seconds, staring at their mothers.

"They want something" Callie said, recognizing that look on Sophia's face

"Mama can Lydia and Sophia sleep over?" Zola asked

And on cue the girls put on their pouty faces to their mothers.

"Ohhh the pouty faces are out, they must really want this" Callie said

"Well, I don't mind if they sleep over, but it's up to their mummies to say if they can" Meredith said to Zola

And with that Sophia and Lydia's eyes widened and their bottom lips poked out more.

"Uh Oh" April said smiling

"Pouty Face, level 2" Arizona announced

"Well, I don't know..." Callie began "I mean, you guys don't have any PJ's here"

"They can barrow one of mine" Zola quickly responded

"What about Lydia, she much smaller than you are, your PJ's can't fit her" April added

"She can wear my old ones" Zola quickly responded again

"Where would they sleep?" Arizona asked

"I have sleeping bags" she replied then turned to April "I know Lydia doesn't like sleeping on the floor, so she could sleep on my bed and Sophia and I will use the sleeping bags"

"Looks like you guys have this all planned out huh?" Cristina said

"Well, it's Ok with me, Lydia can sleep over" April smiled

"YAY!" Zola and Lydia cheered

All eyes were now on Callie and Arizona.

"Well..." Callie began

Sophia poked out her lip a little more, and made it quiver.

"OOO Quivering lip, level 3" Arizona pointed out

"Ok, fine" Callie said after a few seconds of silence

The three girls cheered, jumping up and down.

"Ok you three, you can go get ready for your sleep over now" Meredith said

"We'll come tell you goodnight before we leave" Arizona said

"Thank you!" they cheered as they left the living room

"Hey Arizona what's a level 4?" Cristina asked

"Crying" she replied

"And a level 5?" Jo asked

"Full on temper tantrum" Callie replied

"I better take these stuff down" Jo commented causing then to laugh

Just then, Jackson walked into the living room, with a trey in his hand, with the tequila, ginger ale and shot classes on it. He still had on the little bow tie on. This was all part of the men's "punishment" for not helping with the party. The women went into full "tea party" mode.

"Thank you Mr. Avery Bear" Cristina smiled remembering the story behind him wearing the bow tie

"You're Welcome" Jackson sarcastically grinned as he held out the trey to Cristina

"The service in this house is quite excellent Meredith" April smiled after Jackson held out the trey to her and she took shot glass from it.

"Why thank you April" Meredith smiled "He's one of our most trusted butlers"

"And I must say, he has a very pretty face" Callie commented as he poured the tequila into the glasses

"It must be nice having a hot butler" Arizona said

"It is, I get to have my way with him" Meredith smiled

Jackson rolled his eyes as the women burst out in laughter. They were certainly enjoying using Jackson as a butler.

"Alex was right, we shouldn't have come here" Jackson mumbled to himself

Meredith held out her glass to the other.

"To our Grown up Princess Party" Meredith said

"Our Grown up Princess party!" they cheered "Clink, Clink" they said mimicking what the girls said when toasting at their tea parties

They pushed back their heads, downing the shot. They made faces as they felt the sting of the alcohol down their throats.

"Mr. Hot butler can you put on some music" Callie said

Obeying, Jackson walked over to the Shepherds radio. He looked at the radio, he wasn't sure on how to operate it. He pressed what looked like the on button. And surly enough the it came on and music began to play.

"OOo leave it right there, I haven't heard that song in ages" Callie said as the beat played

_"These lips...can't wait taste skin, baby"_ Miguel sang as Callie began dancing on the couch

Jackson and April froze...

_"And these eyes...can't wait to see your grin, oo baby" Miguel sang again_

...they knew this song all too well...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Here we go again" April said rolling her eyes_

_"Yeah, here we go again" Matthew said back_

_"Are you going to bring up Jackson every time we argue about this?" April asked_

_Matthew and April were having another argument about moving. And always, he brought up Jackson._

_"Yes I am!" he yelled "Because he's the reason you won't move"_

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_"Yes I do!"_

_"Matthew I have a life here, I can't just up and move away" she said_

_"You mean you have Jackson here and don't want to leave him." Matthew shot back_

_"Why are you doing this?" April yelled "Why do you think this is all about Jackson? Just because we have history and he supposedly looks at you funny, doesn't mean anything!"_

_"He still has feelings for you April!" Matthew yelled "And you still hanging around him like it's no big deal doesn't make the situation any better!" he said referring to her and Jackson's little hang out at the bar that evening_

_"He's my best friend!"_

_"You don't just run into a exploded bus for your best friend April!" he yelled_

_There was a few minutes of silence between them. Then Matthew asked something she didn't expect._

_"Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked_

_"Matthew..."_

_"Do you still have feelings for him?!" he asked again loudly_

_Matthew wasn't stupid, he's been observing things ever since they got married. he could tell that she wasn't putting her everything into their marriage. April stood there in silence. She couldn't say she hadn't thought about Jackson, she has, and more ever since that kiss in the stair well, which she didn't tell Matthew about. It was obvious from that kiss that he still had feelings for her, and she couldn't lie and say she didn't feel the same way. But he rejected her, not because he didn't have feeling for her, but because he wanted her to be happy. "How could you not love someone who put your happiness before theirs?" she thought. Her silence alone answered Matthew's question._

_"I knew it" he sighed walking away from her_

_"Matt..." she said_

_"Just..." he said holding his hands_

_He walked to their front door and opened it, he slammed it back once he was outside. Going after him would have been the right thing to do, but she didn't, going after him didn't feel right. Instead she stood there and wondered what was she going to do now._

* * *

_Jackson was in his apartment, laying on his couch. Since after the kiss, there was one thing playing over and over again in his mind. It was the last words of advice his mentor gave him, before he died, including the "Grow some balls Avery!" he got when he didn't want to sneak Sophia into the ICU._

**_"I want you to promise me something. If you love someone, you tell'em. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing, even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud. And then you go from there..."_**

_It surprised him how right Mark advice felt. He was afraid that telling April he loved her wasn't the right thing. He was afraid that it would cause problems and burn his life to the ground! But his mentor was right, he had to tell her he loved her. It may not feel right but he had to._

_"I'll do it" he whispered to himself_

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to think of the perfect way to tell her. As the beat to Miguel's Adorn played on the radio, he heard a knock on the door. He sat up with a concussed look on his face, he wasn't expecting anyone. he got up from the couch and headed over to the front door. He opened it and froze when he saw who it was. April._

_"Hey" he said with a smile_

_"Why did you do it?" she asked_

_"Why did I do what?" he asked confused_

_"Why did you tell me to be with him when you still have feelings for me? she asked_

_He certainly wasn't expecting this visit to start this way, and April didn't intend for it to start that way either, it kinda just slipped out._

_"I..."_

_"Why did you think I'd be happy with him and not you?" she asked again_

_"He's better for you April" he said "You deserve someone like him. He's what you need. And how would I know if you meant it or not"_

_"Why would you think I didn't mean it?" she asked_

_"Since you always get caught up in a situation, get all emotional and say things you don't mean. For all I knew you could have been overreacting because you thought I was dead" Jackson replied_

_"I meant it Jackson, I meant every single word I said. It wasn't me overreacting, it was me finally being able to realize what I want, what I need"_

_"Matthew's a good guy..." Jackson began_

_"He is" April cut him off "But I'm a grown woman, and I know what's best for me...you're what's best for me"_

_They stood there staring into each others eyes in silence._

_"Cause I Love You" Jackson finally said_

_He felt now was the time to listen to Mark._

_"What?" April asked somewhat concussed by his random declaration_

_"That's the reason I should have given you that night"_

_With that April jumped on him, pressing her lips against his. He passionately kissed back, pulling her inside, closing the front door. He pulled off her coat as their lips stayed connected. The make out session began to get heated when his hands roamed lower down her back, it was definitely going somewhere.. He then pulled himself away._

_"Are you sure want to do this?" he asked staring down at her_

_She nodded her head and bit her lips, giving him that same reassuring look she gave that night before the boards. He lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His one arm stay around her back as the other was on her face. He slowly walked away from the door, going towards the couch._

**END of FLASHBACK**

_"You just gotta let my love! Let my lo-ove, let my love adorn you baby..."_

As the others enjoyed the music, Jackson and April were still. Being in the same room with each other was now awkward again, they both felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable in April case.

"Uh, I have to go" April said putting the shot glass

"What? why?" Callie asked

"I have some early work at the hospital tomorrow morning" she answered

"You want me to go back to the house with you?" Jo asked, preparing herself to get up from where she sat.

"No, you stay and have fun. I don't want to mess it up for you and Alex" she smiled getting up "I better go tell Lydia goodnight.

As April walked out to go say goodnight to Lydia, Jackson stood there in front of the radio. He wondered if he should leave too. Nobody seemed to notice April's weird behavior but he did and he knew why. This was the reason why bringing up their past would be a bad idea, she obviously still is affected by it. Jackson quickly left the room going back into the kitchen, ignoring Cristina's annoying voice telling him they weren't done with him yet. A few minutes later April came back in. After saying her goodbyes to the ladies she grabbed her coat and left.

The Radio never ceases...

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D! Reviews and suggestions are welcomed as always! I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is guys. I know I've been taking a long time to update, but I've been having some writers block. It's not much but I hope it can occupy you guys while I work on the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one! And thanks a lot for the reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

Mama Avery walked down the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial, doing what she did best, meddling. She was only supposed to stay in Seattle for a few days but she decided to stay longer. And when Richard asked what her excuse was, it would always be "I promised Jackson I would find him a woman", and Richard's response would always be, "Good luck with that!"

Although Richard didn't agree with her interfering with her son's love life, he didn't mind staying in Seattle a little longer. As much as he liked Boston, and working along with the Harper Avery Foundation, he missed his hospital, yes he still considered it some what his. It's hard not to when almost everyone still calls you Chief.

As Catherine walked down the hall, looking for someone who can give her some insight as to what was going on in her son's life, she spotted April going into the elevator. "Aha" she thought. Who would know more about Jackson than his old best friend? maybe Alex, but he already turned her down, after being informed of his mother's plan by Jackson. She walked over to the elevator, stopping it before it closed.

"Hello April" Catherine smiled as she stepped in

"Hello Dr. Avery…I didn't know you were still in town" April said

"Yes I'm still here, just wanted to spend some more time with my baby boy" she smiled "So where are you of to?"

"Um…the daycare" she replied nervously

"The daycare? You have a baby?" Catherine eagerly asked

"Well she's not a baby anymore"

"You have a little girl?" Catherine cooed "ugh I wish Jackson could give me a little granddaughter"

"Yeah…" April nervously laughed

"Can I meet her?"

"Uh well, I don't want to take up to much of your time or anything"

"Oh no honey, it's ok, I don't have anything important to do"

"Well, ok then"

A few seconds later they got off the elevator. Catherine followed April to the daycare and stood at the door as April walked in to get Lydia. A few minutes later, April walked back out, hand in hand with Lydia.

"And here she is" April announced

"Hi!" Lydia grinned

"Hello honey" Catherine replied with a warm smile

"I'm Lydia" the little girl introduced herself

"And I'm Catherine"

"She's Dr Jackson's mom" April informed her daughter

Lydia gasped "Really?"

"Yes I am" Catherine grinned

"Cool!"

"Well….we're off to lunch" April began

"You want to have lunch with us Dr. Jackson's mom?" Lydia asked

"Um Lydia I don't think she has time…." April began but was cut off

"I'll be glad to join you two" The elder Avery replied

"Yay!" she cheered

Lydia thought it would be cool to have Catherine have lunch with them. She was Dr Jackson's mom, so she had to be just as cool as he was!

The three made their way to the cafeteria, where Lydia and April had planned to have their lunch for the day. Once they got their lunch and got a table, they sat down to eat. Catherine sat next to April, who was sitting opposite to her daughter.

As Lydia was occupied with her coloring book, and eating her cookie, Catherine thought it was the right time to start asking about Jackson.

"So April I wanted to ask you something" she began

"About what?" April asked nervously

"About Jackson" she replied

"What about him?"

"Well he's been looking kind of…down lately and I've been wondering…." she leaned in closer to April "Has he been having sex with anyone?" she asked in a whisper

April's eyes widened. She looked at her daughter to be sure that she didn't hear anything. Was she really asking HER that question?

"Um….I don't know" April nervously answered

"You're his friend right? You should know some things going on with him" Catherine said

"Actually I don't" she answered

"So you don't know if he's seeing anyone?"

"No, I don't" she shrugged

Catherine groaned "I need to know what Jackson is up to!" she said

"Is Dr. Jackson in trouble?" Lydia asked, she obviously wasn't as occupied in her coloring book as they thought.

"No honey, he's not in trouble. I just want to be good mummy and make him feel better" Catherine replied to the little girl

"Is he sad?" she asked

"Yes" Catherine nodded with a pouty face causing a frown to appear on Lydia's face

"Why?" Lydia asked all worried

"Because he doesn't have a girlfriend" Catherine whispers

Lydia gasped covering her little mouth "Really?"

"Mhm" Catherine nodded

Lydia thought it was awful that Dr. Jackson was sad. He was an awesome grown up, she didn't want him to be sad.

"Well…"Lydia began, believing that she had the perfect solution to make Dr. Jackson happy "Mummy could be his girlfriend"

April eyes widened.

"Lydia…" April said

"Mummy doesn't have a…"

"Lydia!" April scolded cutting her daughter off

"That sounds like a good idea Lydia" Catherine smirked at April

"Please don't entertain the idea" April said

"But it's a good idea" Catherine grinned

"Look. it's Dr. Jackson" Lydia said pointing

The women turned and spotted Jackson and Alex walking into the cafeteria.

"Well why don't we ask Jackson what he thinks about this little idea huh?" Catherine smiled at Lydia

"Yeeeeeahhhh!" she cheered

Catherine turned towards Jackson. "Jackson!" she called out

Jackson closed his eyes and frowned, recognizing his mother's voice.

"What is she doing here?" he whispered not turning to her direction

"Well she's having lunch, with Keener and her kid" Alex said looking over

"What?" Jackson said turning around

She smiled while she motioned for him to come over. Lydia sat there waving with a grin on her face, while April sat there awkwardly, with her back to him.

"Great" he mumbled walking over

"Good luck" Alex called out, before joining his wife at another table

Jackson put on a fake smile and walked over.

"Hi Dr. Jackson" Lydia greeted with a grin

"Hello Lydia" Jackson smiled sitting next to her ignoring his mother

"Do you not see us here?" She asked pointing between her and April

"Hey April" he nodded towards her

"Hi" she simply said back

Things have kind of taken a step back after Zola's birthday party. That moment at the party reminded them of what they had done years before that caused them to be in the situation they were in now. It was one of those things they stayed clear of during their personal conversations.

It wasn't just sex one time, it was an affair, it happened multiple times after that. It happened up until she moved to Ohio with Matthew. April never saw herself as the woman who would cheat on her husband, but then again she never thought she would be the woman loose her virginity before she was married.

The reminder that night caused their meetings to be awkward again. They tried their best to be normal when working, but it was hard to ignore the new tension that had arose between them.

"And…" Catherine said waiting for her greeting

"Mother" Jackson simply said

Catherine gave her son a 'Really?' look. "I'll tale that, for now"

"Are you sad Dr. Jackson?" Lydia asked turning herself towards him

"No, I'm not sad, why would I be sad" Jackson asked confused

"Cause you don't have a girlfriend" Lydia answered matter of factly

Jackson looked up at his mother slightly glaring at her, knowing that she certainly had something to do with it.

"And to make you happy again, we thought you should hook you up on a date" Catherine grinned

"A date?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Yes, a date" Catherine said "With April" she added

Jackson eyes widened. He looked at April who slightly looked away. She was obviously not comfortable with the situation.

"I'm guessing this was all your idea" Jackson said to his mother

"Actually….." she began

"It was all my idea Dr. Jackson!" Lydia grinned "I wanted you to be happy again"

"Isn't that just cute" Catherine cooed "She's like a mini me" she grinned

"Stop being a bad influence" Jackson said

"So are you guys gonna on date and be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lydia eagerly asked

"Well sweetie I don't think that would be a good idea" April said to her daughter, who wouldn't be able to understand how complicated the situation was.

"But mummyyyyyyy" Lydia groaned as she put on her pouty face and opened her eyes wide

Catherine froze for a few seconds, which felt like whole lot longer to her. She stared at Lydia. She had seen that face before many times. It was that same face Jackson gave when he was three, and wanted that metal blue toy car at the toy store. It was the same face he gave when he wanted a cookie, when he wasn't allowed to have one. It was the same face from his first day of pre school when he didn't want his mother to leave.

She looked at Jackson then at April. The awkwardness in their presence was too obvious. She didn't want to believe the thought that came to her head. That thought would explain the strange tension that she notice when they were around each other.

She brushed the thought from her mind for a moment.

"Maybe we should give them some time to think about it, Ok?" Catherine said to Lydia

Lydia sighed "Ok" she said sulking into her chair

As Lydia dropped it and began her usual conversation about Phoenix and Mr. Avery Bear with Jackson, Catherine observed the two. There was certainly more meddling to be done.

* * *

Alex sat in bed with his wife, continuing an conversation they had started earlier that day.

"Do you really think so?" Jo asked

"Yeah I do"

"I don't get it"

"How do you not get it? How could you not see it!" Alex said "Have you ever sat there and just looked?"

"Well yeah there are some similarities but that doesn't mean anything!" Jo said

Alex rolled his eyes. How could she not see it? How could he have taken so long to notice it himself.

"Why are you so sure about this? Jo asked

"Cause…..I know something you don't know"…..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_April ran down the steps, to the next floor. Taking the elevator would be too risky. She might bump into Jackson, and would have to give him an explanation. As she ran down, she bumped into someone…..the same someone she was trying to avoid._

_"Uh….hey" she stuttered_

_"You've been avoiding me" Jackson said_

_"No, I haven't" she replied_

_"You didn't come over last night and you've been avoiding me all day"_

_"Jackson…"_

_"April you said you were ok with this"_

_"I know I did…but I'm cheating on my husband for christ sake" she said whispering the last part "I just needed some time to think"_

_"About what? Matthew?" Jackson asked_

_"Yes Matthew! How am I supposed to break this to him? How am I supposed the explain to him that I'm leaving him for you?"_

_Jackson didn't reply, she had a point. This whole affair thing has been going on for a few days. They talked about starting things over, and moving on together. But this whole thing was harder for her, since she was the one that was married._

_"I understand" she said after letting out a sigh_

_Her pager went off, reminding her of the incoming trauma._

_"I gotta go" she said walking past him_

_"See you tonight?" he asked turning around_

_"Yeah" she simply smiled before walking out the door_

_Jackson continued up the stairs, getting back to his patient, while April got herself ready for the incoming trauma. Both were unaware that their co-worker Alex was just a few flights up, listening to everything they said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You're joking right?" Jo asked

"No, I'm not" Alex replied "It didn't really hit me until just now"

"Oh my god….._Lydia is Jackson's daughter"_

* * *

**Like I said, it's not much, but I hope you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! Already started on the next chapter, so hopefully I can post it by the end of the week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry if I took too long, I tried to update this one sooner. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot! Hope You enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is as always**

* * *

Catherine paced back and forth in her hotel room. Something was on her mind since her little lunch date with April and Lydia. There were too much similarities for her to just ignore. By just looking you wouldn't notice it, but when you observed, it was all there.

Richard walked in, watching her. He could tell she was thinking, and she was thinking hard.

"Catherine..." Richard began

"Can I ask you something?" she asked stopping and facing him

"Uh sure" he answered

"Did Jackson and April ever had...a...relationship?" she asked

"How would I know that?" he asked nervously

"We both know that gossip spreads like wild fire in that hospital. If something was ever going on with April and my son, you would have known right?"

"Well..."

"So, was there anything going on with them?" she asked

"I did hear something about them but..." he began but was cut off

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't thank you wanted to know"

"You know damn well I wanted to know" she said giving him a look

"Well since you didn't know, I guessed it was because Jackson didn't want you to know" he answered.

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued her pacing.

"Why are you asking about Jackson and April? Are you planning on hooking them up Catherine?" Richard asked

"No" she said shaking her head along with her hands "It's something else"

"What is it?" he asked

She stopped in her tracks. She wondered if she should tell Richard about it. This was indeed a serious matter, if it turned out to be true, and her husband should know about it.

She took in a deep breath.

"I think April's daughter, Lydia, is Jackson's"

* * *

Catherine took Richard's advice from the night before and decided to talk to Jackson about her speculations. She met up with him in the conference room, were he had just wrapped up a meeting with the other board members.

"Jackson" she said as she walked in

"Yeah?" he said as he stacked up the papers in front of him

"I need to talk to you about something, are you busy?" she asked

"Does this have anything to do with getting me a date?" he asked raising a brow with a slight smirk on his face. He wasn't in the mood to deal with mother playing match maker

"No, it doesn't" she replied in a serious tone

Jackson's face softened as he noticed the seriousness in her voice. This must be something important.

"Well, sure, we can talk" he said

His mother fully walked in and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath. This was a big deal. She could just come out and say that she thought Lydia was his. She had to take this slowly.

Jackson pulls out a chair for her and she sits down, he then takes a seat next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"I wanted to talk about April"

Jackson froze for a moment. Did she find out about their past? Why would she ask about April.

"What about April?"

She sighed "You two had some sort of relationship right?" she asked

Just what he fared, she knew. There was no point in trying to hide it. from her, or deny it, she was going to pry it out of him anyway.

"Yeah" he lowly replied "We had a thing"

"For how long?"

"I don't know, maybe a few months" he answered

Catherine braced herself again, she was about to ask a difficult question.

"Did this 'thing' continue after her wedding?" she asked

Jackson certainly wasn't expecting this question from his mother. Did she know about their few day affair? Why was she asking this question in the first place?

"Uh..."

"Tell me the truth Jackson" she said giving him a stern look

As much as he hated his mother meddling in his life, he didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes" he answered "It started at the boards, the night before to be exact. But after a little...issue, we broke things off and she met Matthew. Then they got married and...she was moving away and I couldn't deal with it, I didn't want her to leave, and I told her I didn't want her to leave...and then one night she shows up at my apartment and...we just...things happened and feelings got in the way and we...had sex...a few times"

"You slept with a married woman?" His mom questioned

She knew her son was some what, promiscuous, but she never thought he would be the one to sleep with a married woman.

"I loved her, ok" he blurted out

She certainly wasn't expecting to hear that confession out of him. This was the most he had opened up with her in a long time, so she was going to continue digging.

"Do you still love her?" she asked

"Ye...wait, why are you asking me about this in the first place? Why are you so interested in April and I's past?" he asked before he got a chance to admit if he still felt that way towards April.

Catherine took a deep breath, she was about to tell him. She didn't know how he would react to it. She expected him to think that she was just over reacting and meddling in his business too much.

"I think that...Lydia is your daughter" she said

Jackson was caught of guard.

"What?" he asked

"I think Lydia is your daughter" she repeated

His face had a confused look on it "Why would you think that?"

"Did you not see that little girl Jackson? She reminds me so much of you as a kid" Catherine began

"No, she can't be..." Jackson began, he felt his heart start to beat fast

"She does that face, that same face you do when you want something" his mother said with a small smile as she remembered that look.

"That can't be, April would have told me..." Jackson said looking away from his mom

Catherine took her son's face in her hands and turned it to her.

"She has your eyes" she said

Jackson sat there still. His mind went back to the night he first met Lydia at Alex's house. That time she put her face up to him to show him that their eyes looked the same.

That instant Jackson got up and walked straight to the door.

"Jackson!" Catherine called out, but she was too late, he was already out the door.

* * *

Jackson found himself on his favorite stool at Joe's bar. What his mother had shared with him just a few hours ago was still on his mind.

He couldn't have had a love child with April, right? But he somewhat knew that it could be true. At those few nights they had at his apartment, no form of protection was used. But even if it was true, even if Lydia was his daughter, she would have told him right?

Jackson downed another glass of scotch. He motioned for Joe to fill up his glass once again.

_"Heartbeats fast, Colors and promises..."_

Jackson sighed "Not this song again"

_"How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall"_

Jackson sat there trying to block the song out of his head. He was unaware of April stepping into the bar behind him. Catherine had told her that she needed to talk to him. She didn't tell her why, all she knew that was Jackson wasn't in the best of moods.

_"But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. one step closer"_

April sighed to herself, she remembered that song well.

Both April's and Jackson's mind went back in time, to that time where everything seemed to go bad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"April what's really going on with you and Matthew?" Karen Kepner asked over the phone_

_April was on her way to Jackson's apartment when her mother called to talk. She knew it had something to do with Matthew and she wasn't in the mood to talk about it._

_"I really don't want to talk about this mom" April said_

_"I know but we have to. Matthew called, he said you didn't want to move back to Ohio" she said_

_"I don't"_

_"Why not? You should be excited to move to a new place, with your husband, and start your new life together" her mother said_

_"It's Ohio, where I grew up, it's not necessarily new, and mom my whole life is here! My job, my friends"_

_"He said you would say that"_

_"I bet he did" April mumbled_

_"Tell me the real reason" Karen instructed_

_April stayed quiet. How was she going explain this to her mom._

_"Does it have something to do with another man?"_

_"What?!"_

_"He said you didn't want to move because of some man April!" her mom semi yelled "Are you cheating on your husband April?"_

_April got silent. How was she going to explain to her mother that she was in love with a man who was not her husband. The silence seemed to answer the dreaded question._

_"Oh my god, you are!" she said_

_April couldn't bear to listen to the hurt in her mother's voice. She knew that her mother was very disappointed in her. There was a few uncomfortable minutes of silence over the phone, until Mrs. Kepner decided to break it._

_"April, you will stop this..."_

_"But mom..."_

_"No! You listen to me." she began in a stern tone "What you're doing is wrong. It goes against what we've taught you and what the Bible says. I don't care about what problems you two are going through, but you have to get through it. You made a vow April, for better or for worse! You are going to stop this, and stop it now!"_

_Silence fell upon the phone once again. April was taking in what her mother had said to her. She knew everything her mother said was right._

_"Mom, I have to go" she said abruptly_

_"April, you better listen to me!" her mother said_

_"I'm sorry, I have to go" she said before hanging up_

_She placed the phone down and sighed. The guilt was starting to kick in, hard. It was always there, but now it was worst. Not only was she going against her parents, she was going against God! Jesus would not be happy about this._

_She grabbed her keys off the table. She needed to talk to Jackson about this and quick. She walked quickly to the door with her coat in her hand. She opened the door, looked up and froze._

_"Matthew?" she said_

_"We need to talk" he answered_

* * *

_Jackson sat in his spot at Joe's, waiting for April to arrive. She didn't come over to his apartment the night before and was still avoiding him at work. Just an hour ago he got a text from her to met her there._

_There was a lot on his mind, April being the center of it. He thought about what they had and thought about them moving forward from this. He had a plan. Her and Matthew had been married for more than 6 months, so that meant they could get a divorce and he and April could finally be able to get married. He wanted it all with her, a wedding, children. He was all ready to take this step._

_"Jackson" he heard from behind him_

_He turned around to find April standing behind him._

_"Hey" he smiled as he watched her standing there "What are you all dressed up for? You going somewhere?" he asked knowing that the outfit she had on wasn't usually what she wore to work_

_April stood there silently. She wondered what would be the best way to tell him this without hurting his feelings. But then again, she didn't think there was any way she could not hurt his feelings._

_"You ok?" he asked noticing her silence_

_"I'm going to Ohio...with Matthew" she said_

_"What?" Jackson asked confused_

_"I can't do this Jackson" she silently said_

_"Do what?" he asked_

_"This!" she said pointing between them "I can't be in this...relationship, or whatever you want to call it ok...I'm sorry"_

_April quickly turned around and walked out of the bar, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Jackson got up and quickly followed her._

_"April wait!" he called out_

_He ran out the door, and right up behind her as she walked quickly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, turning her around._

_"What do you mean you can't do this? I thought you were Ok with this?" Jackson asked_

_"I am...I was Ok with this, but this isn't right Jackson! Nothing about this is right. I'm cheating on my husband!"_

_"But..."_

_"Matthew is my husband Jackson, we made vows, in front of our parents, in front of God! I can't just throw all of that away..."_

_"You said you wanted me! You wanted me to give you a reason not to marry him"_

_April sighed "I did want you, I do still want you..."_

_Her feelings for Jackson was still strong, that was one thing she was sure about._

_"Then why are you going back to him? Why are you moving to Ohio?" Jackson asked_

_"Because it's the right thing to do. And I can't do the right thing and still be here" April answered trying her best to hold back the tears, but couldn't_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're here. I can't try to love someone when the person I really love is in the way. If I stay here, the chances of Matthew and I working this out is zero." she said_

_Jackson walked up to her. He lifted his hand wiping her soaked cheek._

_"April..." he said leaning forward "...I love you. Please, don't leave. I want to be with you, just you. I want to marry you and give you the field of butterflies you never got. I want us to have the awesome kid and be the awesome parents that I said we would be. You can't leave April, you can't"_

_He looked down at her, straight into her eyes. She looked back into his and was soon starting to regret what she had said._

_"Stop making this harder than it already is" she whispered_

_"But..."_

_"Jackson please..." she said looking away from him._

_Jackson sighed. He didn't want to let her go. He already lost her once he didn't want to lose her again. He stepped back as she back away from him._

_"I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..."_

_"I'm sorry" she said as she turned around and walked away_

_"For a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

April quickly backed away from Jackson. She quickly ran out the door and out the bar, without him knowing she was ever there.

Jackson sat there remembering that night. He was a mess after April left. He stayed at the bar that night drinking for hours, until Joe had to ask him to leave and called him a cab! That night changed everything for him. He was ready and willing to do what it took to be with her, but she left. Not because she wanted to, because she had to. All this was the reason why they never talk about their past. Bringing that up will bring back up emotions that he took a long time to bury.

As he thought to himself, Alex walked in and sat next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked noticing the empty glasses sitting in front of his friend

"Issues" he replied, not wanting to get into it

"Well, maybe this is a bad time to tell you this" Alex said

"Tell me what?" Jackson asked

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this. I didn't think it was any of my business to tell you, but Jo said I should be a good friend and tell you this" Alex began

"Tell me what?" Jackson asked impatiently

Alex took a deep breath "I think Lydia is your daughter"

Jackson sighed "You too?" he asked

"Wait, someone told you this already?" Alex asked, since he expected a more shocked response from his friend

"Yes, my mother" he answered

Jackson sat there deep in thought. Even Alex thought Lydia was his? That meant that his mother wasn't just meddling, she really was serious about what she said.

April wouldn't do that right? She wouldn't have his child and not tell him about it right? That was something he had to ask her himself!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Already started the new chapter' so hopefully it will be up soon. Plus the new season will give me some inspiration!**

**Speaking of the new season, Are you guys not excited for Season 10 of Grey's Anatomy?! I know I am! I'm kind of scared too. Whenever I think about it my stomach turns. I don't know if I'm ready for the emotional roller coaster Shonda is about to put us on! Let's hope she doesn't make us cry a lot this season!****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait guys! The premiere had m feeling all dark and twisty, but I'm good now! So here it is, what you've been waiting for, THE TRUTH IS OUT!**

* * *

_I know I was wrong but he won't forgive me_  
_Even if he do, he won't forget it_  
_Gotta live with tho for the rest of our lives_  
_No matter how much I try to make it right_  
_Got to the point where it's invading my mind_  
_Can't get it out, I can't get it out_  
_I didn't want to loose you_  
_And now that's it's over, can't seem to get over it_  
_And the radio ain't making it better_

* * *

April sat on the bench, at the park, next to her daughter. She listened as Lydia told one of her many stories about her imaginary Unicorn.

It was a Sunday afternoon and it was her day off from work. Since she didn't get much time to spend with Lydia outside of the house, or hospital, she decided to take her out to the park.

She listened to her daughter attentively, laughing at her impression of her unicorn. As Lydia talked, her eyes wondered away from her and to the random people walking or running by. She somewhat froze when she spotted Jackson running along the path. He was wearing a blue wife beater and black shorts, with this headphones in his ear.

It was the first she had really seen him since the day before. Their conversations were getting more awkward and it seemed like he was avoiding her at the hospital. She didn't know why but she suspected it had something to do with whatever Mama Avery had sent her to talk to Jackson about.

She continued to stare, it seemed like he was running in slow motion. His glistening skin looked sooooooo...

"Get yourself together April" she whispered to herself unaware that her daughter heard her every word

Lydia stopped talking when she heard her mother spoke.

"Mummy?" she said but didn't get a response

She followed her mother's gaze and slightly turned. A wide smile grew on her face as she spotted Jackson running.

"Dr. Jackson!" she called out jumping off the bench

April snapped out of her daze and eyes widened when she saw her daughter running up to Jackson.

"Lydia!" April called out, but Lydia kept running

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson!" Lydia called out again trying to get his attention

Jackson slowed down after hearing his name through his music, and looked around. He spotted Lydia running up to him and stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her and smiled as she approached.

"Hi Lydia" he smiled

"Hi" she smiled back rocking from side to side "What are you doing in the park?"

"Uh, I came for a run" he said kneeling down to her level "What are you doing in the park?"

Lydia began her ramble about how she was telling her mother about he story. At the mention of April he looked up and spotted her sitting on the bench not too far away from them. He simply smiled at her and she smiled back.

April sat from afar and watched the interaction. Lydia had grown pretty fond of Jackson and always talk about him when she got a chance, which wasn't always so comfortable for April.

If only they knew...

"Lydia!" April called out, indicating it was time for them to leave.

Lydia frowned at her mother, she didn't want to leave.

"Looks like it's time for you to go" Jackson said

"Yeah" Lydia sighed shrugging her shoulders "Bye" she said holding her arms out for a hug.

"I can't hug you, I'm all sweaty" Jackson said pointing the sweat spots on his shirt.

Lydia frowned.

"But, we can hi-5" he grinned as he lifted up his palms

Lydia smiled widely as she slapped her hands against his and giggled.

"Bye" she said once more as she ran back towards her mother on the bench

Jackson lifted himself off the ground and looked as she ran back. Once she was in April's arms, he nodded towards them and continued his run down the path.

* * *

Jackson walked up to the door. He took a deep breath, lifted his hands and knocked.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he found out the truth. After running into April and Lydia in the park that day, he couldn't just ignore the situation anymore. He had to find out. So once he got to his apartment, he called Alex and told him he would be over that night.

Seconds later the door opened.

"Dr. Jackson!" Lydia screamed in excitement, "What are you doing here?" she asked running up to him hugging unto his leg

"Alex invited me for dinner" he smiled ruffling her curls

He had to admit, since after that day his mother told him her assumption, everything he saw Lydia did reminded him of himself. She may look a lot like her mother but she had the Avery attitude down.

Lydia let go of his leg then stepped aside, allowing Jackson in. She closed the door, grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen, where Alex, Jo and April were preparing dinner.

"Dr. Jackson is here!" she announced

"Hey" he greeted the three

"Hey" April and Jo replied, April being a little less enthusiastic than Jo was

"It's about damn you got here" Alex said wiping his hands on the closest kitchen towel "Come on, I need your help with some stuff" he said leading Jackson away from the kitchen to the living room, leaving the women to finish the cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" Jackson asked with a smirk

Alex rolled his eyes "Look, when your wife is hormonal and craving weird crap and she's too tired to cook it, you cook it" Alex explained

Jackson chuckled to himself. The sight of Alex cooking was pretty funny.

"Shut up!" Alex spat "At least you didn't have to deal with this crap with April"

"Dude shhhh" he said trying quiet Alex down "We don't know that for sure yet" he whispered

"Dude, she's yours, I can tell" Alex plainly said

"How could YOU even notice that and I couldn't?" Jackson asked

Jackson wondered why he never noticed these similarities while both his mother and Alex could.

"I'm around her everyday, so I notice things" Alex said

"And my mom? She only met her for like, I don't know, 30 minutes, and she knew something was up."

"You may have forgotten but your mom is very nosey and likes to meddle, and in order to be those things you have to be very observant" Alex explained

"So my mother's need to always be in my business lead to her figuring it out?"

"Yep, pretty much" Alex replied

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Ooooor you're just stupid" Alex added

Jackson gave him a stare as Alex shrugged. He shook his head and plopped himself down on the couch. How was he supposed to ask April if Lydia was his? He couldn't just come out and say it, right?

* * *

Dinner was finally over and it was time for Lydia to go to bed. The four adults were in the living room talking. Lydia stood at the entrance of the living room, holding tightly unto Mr. Avery Bear as she begged her mother to stay up.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Lydia pleaded with her mother

"No, you can't stay up tonight" April said

"Awe man" Lydia whined with a pout on her face

"Now say goodnight" April instructed

"Goodnight" Lydia frowned as she walked away towards the stairs, headed to her bedroom.

The four sat there silent for a moment. Alex looked at Jo and she looked back at him. She gave him a slight nod then stood up.

"Well I better go clean up the kitchen" Jo said walked towards the kitchen

"I'll help" Alex said before April could offer

Alex got up and followed his wife to the kitchen, leaving Jackson and April to finally talk.

The two sat there silently, both wondering what they should say. As Jackson wondered how to start this conversation, she wondered why he was acting the way he was.

"Are you ok?" April asked

"Huh?" Jackson asked, he was too occupied in trying to figure how this conversation would work.

"You act all awkward and it seems like you're avoiding me. Are you Ok?" she said

"Actually, I'm not" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely concerned

He stood up, feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting. He started pacing back and forth in front of April.

"So...my mom...and Alex, have this...assumption about something. They both think it's true...but I kind of doubt it. I mean...there is this slight possibility that it could be true...but I don't believe it's true, I don't want to believe it's true...I mean they're wrong right? Tell me they're wrong April! You need to tell me if it's true"

"Is what true?" she hesitantly asked, not really wanting to hear the answer

He swallowed hard "Is Lydia my daughter?"

Just what she feared. She slowly stood up, and walked towards him.

"Jackson..."

"Is she?" he asked again

_**FLASHBACK**_

_April sat there, staring at her doctor, with a blank expression on her face, while Matthew sat beside her with a huge smile on his._

_"Congratulations" Dr. Paris smiled at the two_

_"Thank you" Matthew replied_

_They both looked at April, staring at her blank expression._

_"April?" Matthew said_

_"Huh?" she said coming out of her thoughts_

_"Are you ok?" he asked_

_"Uh...I'm fine, I'm just...shocked" she said putting on a fake smile_

_"Yes, I know. Having a baby might be a big surprise, especially when you aren't planning for one" Her Gynecologist said_

_"It is" Matthew said_

_"Uh, do you know how far along I am?" April asked_

_"No, I'm not, but we can schedule a ultrasound appointment to find out" her doctor answered_

_"I would like that" April said_

_"Good. You can call later so we can set it up"_

_April and Matthew nodded in approval._

_"Alright" she said getting up from behind her desk "Congratulations again"_

_After saying their goodbyes to the doctor, April and Matthew left her office, and were on their way to the parking lot._

_Once they were in the car, Matthew let out a sigh of relief._

_"I can't believe this, we're having a baby" he smiled "I can't wait to tell my mom..."_

_"No!" April said cutting him off_

_"What? Why?" he asked turning to her_

_"It's too early to start telling people about it. Things can happen you know" she said "I don't want to start telling people and then have a miscarriage"_

_"Ok fine, We won't tell anyone" he smiled at her, knowing she had a point_

_He took her hand in his and smiled at her, she smiled back. He started up the car and then slowly drove off._

_Miscarriage wasn't the reason why April didn't want him to tell anyone._

* * *

_It was the next day. April stepped into the Cleveland Clinic, where she was now the new Trauma Attending. Once she changed into her dark green scrubs, she headed down to the pit._

_Working in this hospital wasn't quite as comfortable at first as working at Grey Sloan, but it was a great hospital, they had a great trauma program and had the highest rank in the state. She liked it there, it was the one place she could do what she wanted without Jackson or Matthew being on the brain. But the thing she didn't like so much was the other doctors and the green scrubs. The other doctors treated her worse than the doctors back at Seattle did when she first came in from Mercy West. And the green scrubs, coupled with her red hair, made her look like Christmas._

_She finally got to the nurse's station, and asked for her charts._

_"Good Morning Dr. Kepner" she heard_

_She turned around to see who it was. A smile appeared on her face._

_"Good Morning Dr. Harris" she smiled_

_Natalie Harris, the Orthopedic surgeon, was April's closest friend at the hospital. Although the other doctors annoyed her, Natalie was the only one she warmed up to. She was dark skinned, had long brown curled hair and an over the top personality, much like Mama Avery's._

_"What's on the agenda today?" Natalie asked_

_"Just a lot of post-op notes and maybe a surprise in coming trauma" she answered_

_"Same here" she smiled going through her charts "Oh, and I heard the good news, Congratulations"_

_April looked at her confused "What good news?"_

_"About the baby! I thought you would have called me first though, when you found out" she answered_

_"How'd you know about that?"_

_"Matthew told me"_

_"Ugh" April groaned, she should have known he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut._

_"Wait, why are you ughing? You should be happy about this" Natalie said patting her friend's back_

_"I am happy that I'm having a baby, but..." she began but stopped_

_"But what?" she asked confused_

_April grabbed Natalie's hand and lead her to a supply closet close by. She closed the door behind her._

_"Ok, why are we in a supply closet?" Natalie asked confused_

_April passed back and forth in the room, ignoring her friend's question. Seeing that her question was ignored, Natalie went back to her original question._

_"You were saying?" she said_

_"I'm a little unsure about this pregnancy" April answered_

_"How could you be unsure about it? You want a baby, Matthew wants a baby, it's all good"_

_"But what if it doesn't add up?"_

_"If doesn't what add up?" Natalie asked_

_"The dates!" April said, almost yelling_

_Natalie's nose cringed, giving a confused look. He face then softened when she finally knew what she meant._

_"You mean the whole Jackson thing?" she whispered_

_Yes Natalie knew about Jackson. April needed someone to talk to, and she was the closest thing she had._

_"Yes I mean the Jackson thing" she said_

_"So you mean that Jackson could be the..."_

_"Yes Nat, Jackson could be the father" April confirmed_

_"Oh snap!" Natalie said covering her mouth, thinking about how messed up the situation could be_

_"I know" April whined_

_"Well, how would you know for sure? Do you know how far along you are?"_

_"No, I have to make an appointment to find out" April answered_

_Natalie walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You my friend, are in a lot of trouble with Jesus" she stated_

_"I know" April answered_

_Natalie stepped out of the supply closet, leaving April to ponder her next move. What was she going to do if it turned out that her baby was Jackson's and not Matthew's._

* * *

_April was laid back on the table. Her shirt was up, exposing her abdomen. Her doctor had the wand in her hand, as she smoothly moved it around on the blue gelled stomach. Five weeks and under, was what she hoped her doctor would say. Five weeks and under would mean that she wouldn't have to go through the drama and hurt of telling Matthew the baby wasn't his. Five weeks and under meant that she could stay here in Ohio and try to make her marriage, which was slowly starting to fall apart, work._

_Although she knew choosing to be with Matthew was the right decision, she didn't feel like it was. She tried to feel happy about the situation, but it was simply impossible to feel one way, when you can't help but feel the other. They had many argument, Jackson being the center of most of them. Her mother told her that the rough patch would pass and they'll get through it, but it didn't feel that way._

_"Everything looks wonderful" Dr. Paris said removing the wand from April's stomach_

_"Good" April smiled "And...do you know how far along I am?"_

_"By the looks of everything..." Dr. Paris said scanning the still picture on the screen of the fetus "...I'd say seven to eight weeks"_

_Crap!_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yes" April finally answered

Jackson stood there, staring at her. The anger in him grew and grew. He doubted it, he doubted that she would ever do something like that. How could she not tell him.

"Jackson listen..."

"We have a daughter and you didn't tell me?" he asked

"Jackson..." she began, her eyes were now beginning to fill with tears

"How could you not tell me about her?" he yelled leaving the living room, going into the hallway

"I didn't know how to" she quickly said following him, before she could get interrupted by him

"Well you had, what, five years to figure it out and you couldn't come up with anything?" Jackson said stopping in his tracks and turning around, with a now obvious angry look on his face

"This is harder than you think Jackson!" April said as her eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore, and it started flowing down her face

"What's so hard about picking the damn phone, calling me and telling me I have a kid?!" he yelled

April stood there silent, he had a point.

"If I didn't say anything, would you have even told me that Lydia was mine?!" he asked

"I was planning too!" she yelled back

He shook his head, not believing a thing she said.

"Does Lydia know?" he asked

She simply shook her head no, as the tears came pouring out.

"Does Matthew even know? Does he know he's been raising my daughter this whole time?" he asked

"He..." April spoke, but was cut off by her daughter

"Mummy?" Lydia said as she stood on the stairs, looking at them both through the wooden railing bars

"Lydia sweetie, what are you doing up?" April asked, franticly wiping the tears from her eyes

"I heard yelling" she said as she walked down the remainder of stairs and went to her mother "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine" April looked down at her smiling

Lydia looked up at Jackson, and noticed the angry look on his face.

"Are you Ok Dr. Jackson?" Lydia asked him

He stood there staring for a few seconds. There his daughter stood, clueless as to who he really was.

"I have to go" he quickly said walking away, going to the door to get his jacket.

"Jackson..." April began but stopped once he turned and gave her that "Not now" look

He put his jacket on and opened the door.

"Bye Dr. Jackson" Lydia smiled waving towards the door

Without turning back to say goodbye, Jackson walked out and slammed the door behind.

The smile slowly faded from Lydia's face...why didn't he say goodbye?

April stood there, holding back the tears that threatened to show itself. How was she going to fix this?

Lydia stood next to her confused. Why was her mother and Dr. Jackson arguing? And why where they arguing about her?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. follows and favorites, they mean a lot!**

**And what do you guys think of the first 3 episodes? I know I was a mess watching the premiere! How could April just go back to Matthew like that? Jackson was kind of harsh about what he said, but he had to say it. And _YAY_ to April passing her boards and Jackson being the first to know about it! Him not hugging her hit a spot though! But can't wait for the 200th episode this week! I'm not expecting any awesome Japril scenes but I still can't wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot! Here you go, chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

* * *

Meredith, Cristina and April sat in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. As the twisted sisters talked, April sat there thinking about what happened a few nights before. She hated that she kept it from him that long. She knew that it would blow up in her face if she didn't tell him. She was planning on telling him, but it felt too soon, she wasn't ready for what the result of telling him would entail.

As Meredith and Cristina talked, they spotted Jackson coming into the cafeteria. They noticed him looking over at their table.

"Hey Dr. Mc Pretty Eyes, we got a seat for you right here" Cristina teased. Mc Pretty Eyes was apparently the new interns' name for him.

At the mention of the name April turned around and found him standing there. He looked at her, with what felt like the most disgusted look.

"Jackson!" she called out to him

He quickly turned around and walked out. April sighed and turned back around in her chair. Meredith and Cristina looked at each other then back at April.

"What was that all about?" Meredith asked

"Nothing" April answered getting back to her lunch

"Nuh uh, don't play that nothing card" Cristina said

"Yeah, we know something is up. You two have been acting really strange for the past few days" Meredith said

"Oh my god, you slept with him didn't you?" Cristina asked with a smirk

"Cristina!" Meredith warned seeing the look on April's face

"Looks like I won the bet" she grinned

"What bet?" April asked

"There was this bet going around the hospital, where people guessed how long it would be before you guys hook up" Cristina said "and looks like I won!"

"Hate to burst your bubble Yang but I didn't sleep with him!" April said

"Awww man" Cristina whined

"So what's really going on?" Meredith asked

"Stuff, that's what's going on" April answered

* * *

Jackson sat in the conference room, having his lunch. It was the only place he could be without bumping into April, other than the men's bathroom.

As he sat there, thinking about that night, the door to the room opened up.

"Oh, here he is" Alex said walking in, with Mama Avery right behind him "Looking all bummed"

Jackson looked up from his lunch.

"Mom what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Boston by now?" Jackson asked his mother

"I just came to check up on you, before I leave" she said

"Well I'm good, so you can go now" he said

"Dude we both know you're not good" Alex said

Catherine walked up to the desk and took a seat next to him.

"Have you talked to April?" she asked

"No" he answered

"Baby you should talk to her" Catherine encouraged

"I don't want to talk to her mom! She kept Lydia being mine a secret from me!" he said

"I know, and that's wrong, but for Lydia's sake you need to talk to her. We don't know the reason behind her not wanting you to know" she said

"Plus Lydia's been asking about you" Alex said

"She has?" Jackson asked

"She keeps asking me if you're ok, she saw how mad you were when you left that night" Alex answered

"Lydia was there?" Catherine asked

"She walked in on us arguing" Jackson said

"Look..." Mama Avery said taking her son's hand "You need to talk to her. Don't let Lydia suffer for it. It's April you're mad at, not her"

Jackson understood what his mother said, but right now, he found it very hard to talk to her. Catherine got up from the chair.

"Goodbye baby" she said bending over kissing his cheek "Be good"

She walked over the door "Goodbye Dr. Karev"

"Bye Dr. Avery" Alex answered

As she walked out the door, she looked back "Remember what I said" she reminded

* * *

"Goodnight Mummy" Lydia said getting under the blankets on her bed

"Goodnight sweetie" April said bending down kissing her on the forehead "Love you"

"Love you too" she smiled

April tucked her in and silently left the room, but stopped when her daughter spoke.

"Mummy, is Dr. Jackson ok?" Lydia asked for what seemed like the one millionth time that day

"I already told you, he's ok" April lied

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm sure. Now go to sleep" April said

"Ok" Lydia said getting comfortable in her bed as she closed her eyes

April left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Lydia opened up her eyes again. She knew something was wrong with Dr. Jackson, why else would he be yelling. And why was he yelling about her? Was he mad at her?

April went down the hall to her bedroom. Once she got in, she plopped herself down on the bed. She had to tell Lydia, and soon. She's starting to ask questions and she can't keep lying to her.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and opened it. On the other side stood Jo, with a large tub of Chocolate Ripple ice cream. She held up the tub and two spoons.

"This always makes me feel better" she stated before lowering them "But then again I am pregnant, so anything makes me feel better"

April giggled at the gesture.

"I also have click flicks lined up for us to watch down stairs" Jo said

"I could use a good chick flick, and a tub of ice cream" April said

"Good, let's go" Jo said grabbing onto April hand

Jo lead her down to the living room. Once they got there, they opened up the tub, put in the DVD and began their unofficial girls night.

* * *

April and Jo sat there, tears rolling down their faces. Ice cream and a sad chick flick seemed like a good idea an hour ago, but now, they were an emotional wreck.

"I need some tequila" April stated trying to hold back tears

"I need a burger...and some fries...with a large strawberry shake" Jo said as she sobbed "...and maybe a taco" she looked up at the screen and another sad scene in the movie began "...definitely a taco" she added

Just then they heard the front door open and closed. Alex stepped into the living room. He stared at the empty ice cream tub and looked at the TV screen.

"Oh, hey" Jo said looking up at him, wiping the tears off her face

"Not this again?" Alex whispered to himself "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked out loud

"Yes" they both answered between sobs

"Right..." Alex said staring at the two

"Dinner's in the oven, you can warm it up" Jo told him, not taking her eyes of the TV screen.

"Cool" Alex quickly answered then leaved. He wasn't about to stay around for this

They continued to watch the movie for a few minutes until Jo decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" Jo asked wiping her face

"Sure" April answered

"Does Matthew know?"

April took a deep breath, she knew exactly what Jo meant.

"Yes, he knows" she answered

"Really? Well how is he taking it?" she asked

"Well..." April began

**_FLASHBACK_**

_April stood in front of the body length mirror, looking at herself. She was now 3 months pregnant, and her stomach was starting to grow. It wasn't noticeable under her scrubs and lab coat, but it was slightly showing on the tight shirt she had on._

_April spent a month trying to figure out how she was going to tell Matthew about the baby possibly being Jackson's. Tonight was the night Matthew planned on telling his family, at a dinner he scheduled, so she had to tell him sooner rather than later. Turned out that him telling Natalie was just a slip of the tongue, he didn't tell anyone else, except a buddy from work. Hearing Matthew talk about how excited he was about the baby, killed her. What if it really did turn out that it wasn't his? That would crush him!_

_As she stood there staring at herself, she felt arms grip her waist. She looked up at the reflection in the mirror and saw that it was Matthew. He placed his hands over her stomach._

_"Hey there" he said in a little voice, talking the baby "I can't wait for you to get here" he said as April winced a bit "I'm going to tell my parents about you today, I bet they'll be just as excited to meet you as much as I am"_

_April couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell him now. She couldn't wait until everyone knew about the baby, to tell him. She couldn't wait until the baby was born to tell him. She had to tell him now!_

_"Matthew..." she said removing his hand from her stomach and turning around to face him "We need to talk"_

_Matthew got worried, usually when a woman said that they need to talk, it's usually a bad thing. She lead him over to the bed and they sat down._

_"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her, trying to figure her out_

_"I need to tell you something" she answered_

_"What is it?"_

_April took a deep breath, trying to get her words right. It was now are never._

_"Remember that time, back in Seattle, where we were having a little rough time, arguing about moving back here and you left the apartment?" she asked_

_"Yeah.." he answered dreading what she might say next_

_April swallowed "I slept with Jackson that night"_

_"What?!" Matthew yelled standing up_

_"And slept with him a few more times after that..." April added_

_"Wait!..." Matthew said putting two and two together "Are you trying to tell me that this baby isn't mine?"_

_"Well...I don't know for sure, but based on the dates...it's Jackson's" April said looking down_

_Matthew walked towards the wall punching it "Ugh!" he groaned causing April jump "I can't believe you did this"_

_"Matthew just..." April began but stooped when Matthew stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him._

_April sat there looking down at her hands. She didn't go after him, he needed some time to himself to think about it. She was little relieved that she told him, and knew if she had told him later, his reaction may have been way worse. Now all she dreaded was explaining this to their families, and telling Jackson._

* * *

_April laid on the bed, her eyes red from crying. It had been about three hours since Matthew stormed out of the room. She was wondering what he was thinking. He was obviously really upset at her._

_Suddenly the door swung open, and Matthew walked in._

_"Matthew...I thought you went to dinner" April said lifting herself up from the bed, using her elbows for support_

_"I cancelled" he said walking towards their closet_

_He pulled out a suitcase from the closet and placed it on the bed. He then returned to the closet and began taking his cloths out and packing it into his suitcase. He suddenly stopped and turned to face April._

_"I don't know why I acted so shocked..." Matthew said with a small chuckle "I should have known you would have slept with him" He began to pack his suitcase again._

_"Matthew, what are you doing?" she said getting off the bed_

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving you!" Matthew yelled_

_"Matt you have to think this through" April said_

_"What is there to think about April?!"_

_"What are we going to tell our families?" she asked_

_"The truth! That you slept with another man and got pregnant with his baby!" Mathew yelled_

_Matthew went back to the closet and began packing again. April stood there and stared. Once he was done, he zipped up and pulled it off the bed._

_"Matthew i'm sorry ok" April said stepping in front of him_

_"I know you are April, but we both know this isn't going to work. Maybe if I was the father, I'd stay and try to work things out and get past it. But how could I stay here and raise a child that isn't mine? A child who is a constant reminder that my wife cheated on me. And yes, I do feel bad leaving you here to raise this kid on your own, but...I just can't"_

_Mathew stepped around April and walked towards the door. He opened the door then looked back at her._

_"Have a nice life" he said before walking out and closing the door behind him._

_April just stood there and cried. She listened as his car started up in the driveway._

_She expected him to be pretty pissed at her, but she didn't think he would make a division so quick. Her telling him didn't quite turn out they way she hoped. Although she didn't love Matthew as much as he loved her she wanted to try to make it work. She gave up a life with Jackson to do the right thing and stay with him, but now her actions had come back to bite her in the ass. Maybe if she would have just stayed with Jackson in Seattle, none of this would have happened!_

* * *

_April stepped into the empty house, with her new born in her hand, Natalie walking in right after her with bags in her hand. After 48 hours of labor and 2 days of bed rest at the hospital, she was finally home._

_"We're here" April whispered to the tiny human in her hand_

_"I'll go get the rest of stuff" Natalie said going back out to the car_

_April walked around the house showing her baby around. It was going to be just them two in there. The divorce with Matthew was quick. There was no fighting over anything, Matthew easily gave April the house, knowing that she'll need it for the baby. Once the divorce was final, they went their separate ways for good. He would call a few times to see if her and the baby was Ok, and that would be it. They were on civil terms now._

_She wish she could say the same thing about her family. Matthew's family were upset as expected, but once Matthew moved on from it, so did they, maybe because he wasn't in the wrong. April had gotten tons of lectures from her family, especially her mother, and she still continues to get them, when she called them once a week to check up on them. You could imagine her parents' disappointment when they found out their daughter was getting a divorce and was pregnant with her lover's child._

_"And this is your room" April said walking into the nursery._

_She walked over to the sodden rocking chair that sat next to the crib in the room. She slowly sat down and began rocking back and forth. She looked down at her daughter and watched as her eyes began to close. Her tiny eyes were a slight grey color, but she expected them to be a full on blue...green or what ever Jackson's eye color was in the next few months. She knew that she would have to tell Jackson about her sooner or later, but right now, she just wanted to enjoying being around her daughter._

_"It's you and me Lydia, just you and me"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Matthew left?" Jo asked

"Yeah" April answered

"So you've been taking care of Lydia by yourself this whole time?" Jo asked and April nodded "You need to talk to Jackson about this"

"I know, but he keeps ignoring me. Anytime I try to talk to him he walks away" April explained

"I'll talk to Alex, maybe he can knock some sense into his head" Jo said

"Hopefully, that works" April said

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! Reviews are welcomed! Sad to say guys, only 2 more chapters left :(, but I'll be working on a sequel to this so no worries.**  
**And how did you guys like the 200th episode? I think we all can agree that April and Arizona drunk was the best thing! "Can I try on you leg?" still has me laughing! As for Jackson...I don't even want to go there! Let's hope we get some Japril this week, even though I doubt we will.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long, the past two episodes kind of dampened my mood, but I'm good, for now! It's not much but I hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

* * *

Jackson stood in the hallway, outside of the daycare. He looked through the glass window, staring at Lydia. She sat there at the table with another little girl, having a "princess tea party", as he heard them say. She sat there with a tiny tiara on her head, it stayed put since her hair was now braided into two pig tails.

He thought about what his mother said. He couldn't ignore April forever, and he definitely couldn't ignore Lydia. It wasn't her fault he didn't know. She didn't deserve to not have her father in her life.  
Jackson peeked down at his watch, he realized that he had a consult with Owen in 30 minutes. He decided to go finish some post ops before he went to meet him. He took one last look at Lydia before walking away.

As Lydia sat there playing, she slightly looked up. She spotted Jackson just as he was leaving. A smile appeared on her face. She hadn't seen him since the argument at the house. She was curious to know if was ok, if he was still mad.

She looked around the daycare, no one was paying attention to her and her friend.

"I'll be right back" Lydia said to her friend as she took the tiara off her head.

She took one last look around before running towards the door. She stood on her tip toes, opened the door and slipped out without anyone seeing her, but her friend.

She peeked around the corner and spotted Jackson walking down the hallway. She put on a little smirk. She was about to play Super Spy, she was going to sneak round the hospital and follow Jackson, which she thought was really fun.

Lydia found herself hiding behind gurneys and peeking around corners following Jackson. Most people didn't notice her, because they were too busy, and the people who did thought she was with people who came to visit some patient since she always found herself around them. She spotted Jackson going into one of the conference rooms on that floor. She followed him into it. Once she opened the door she stepped in.

"Hi Dr. Jackson" Lydia smiled as she walked in

Jackson looked up from his papers with a confused look on his face

"Lydia?" he got up walking to the door "What are you doing here?"

He opened the door and peeked outside, wondering if she came with April.

"I came to see you" she smiled

"How'd you get here?" he asked going back to his seat

"I saw you outside the daycare, so followed you" she said "like a super secret spy" she whispered with a grin

"Oh" Jackson smiled "So you snuck out of daycare?"

"Yep" she said walking around the table taking a seat next to him "what are you doing?"

"Uh, paper work" Jackson answered

There was a few seconds of silence, until Lydia asked what she's been wanting to know for while now.

"Dr. Jackson..." she said

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

"No, I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" he asked confused

"I heard you and mummy yelling and I heard you say my name, and you never come over anymore, so I thought you were mad at me" Lydia frowned

Jackson felt like his heart broke. Because of his attitude, Lydia thought he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry about the yelling Ok? and I'm not mad you" he said

"Are you mad at mummy?" he asked

"Uh, a little" he some what lied. He was mad at her, but he mad at her A LOT!

"Is she in trouble?" Lydia asked worried

"No, she's not in trouble" he smiled "But you might be for sneaking out of daycare" he said getting up and putting his hand out to her

"where are we going?" she asked

"Back to the daycare, before your mother finds out and starts freaking out" he said

Lydia took his hand and they left room. A few minutes later they arrived at the daycare. Inside was a panicking April.

"Uh oh, too late" Jackson whispered

"How could you not see her leave?!" April yelled at one of the workers

"Lydia!" Lydia's tea party friend cheered as she saw her standing by the door

April quickly turned around. The worried look on her face quickly faded when she spotted her daughter.

"Thank you God" April said running up to her picking her up and holding her tight "are you Ok?" she asked

"I'm fine mummy" she smiled "I was with Dr. Jackson"

"Where did you find her?" April asked him

"Actually she found me. She saw me and followed me, like a super secret spy" Jackson said smiling at Lydia causing her to giggle

"I was like a real spy mummy, no one saw me" she bragged

"I bet they didn't" she said turning her head giving the daycare workers the stink face

"Can I go play now?" she asked

"Sure sweetie" she said placing her down "But no sneaking out ever again ok?"

"Ok" Lydia smiled running over to the table to finish her princess tea party, leaving April with Jackson

"I'm sorry if she bothered you" April apologized

"It's Ok. Kids are supposed to bother their parents right?" he said causing her to giggle a little "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I was being immature and..."

"It's Ok, I get where you were coming from, it's Ok to be mad at me" April said

"But it's not fair to Lydia, she thought I was mad at her" he said "And that's why we need to talk about this"

"Agreed" April nodded

"Is tonight at Joe's Ok?" Jackson asked

"Uh, yeah. I'll drop Lydia off at the house and meet you there around 9:00?"

"9:00 is good" Jackson said

"Good, see you tonight" she said

Jackson nodded then left the daycare. He was finally going to make sense of this whole thing.

* * *

April walked into Joe's. After dropping Lydia off at the house, she hurried back to meet with Jackson. She spotted him sitting in a stall in the corner. She walked up to the table.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he said looking up at her

She took a seat opposite to him.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked

She mentally debated if she should get a drink. This was a serious conversation she was about to have with Jackson, so alcohol might not be the right thing to drink right now. But she was pretty nervous, and some alcohol might calm her down.

"A beer would be nice" she said, settling on something that wasn't as strong as vodka

He simply nodded and headed to the bar. After getting a beer for them both, he headed back to their table. He handed her her drink while taking a seat.

"Oh, I almost forgot" April said placing the beer down and going through her purse.

She pulled out a piece of folded up paper.

"Lydia asked me to deliver this to you" she smiled "she warned me that she would be very angry if I didn't give it to you"

Jackson took the paper from her and slowly opened it. Inside was drawing of him Lydia did. At the bottom was "DoCToR JacKSoN" written in her hand writing. He smiled at the portrait of himself, the dark blue scrubs, the lab coat, she even had the eye colour down. The smile slowly faded from his face.

"Were you ever gonna tell me about her when you got here?" he asked still looking at the drawing

April took a deep breath.

"Yes, I was, it's the reason I came back to Seattle in the first place. I've just been trying to figure out how I was going to tell you, and when exactly the right time would be. I didn't just want to pop up and tell you you have a daughter" she explained

He placed the drawing down. "Does Matthew know?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"So he doesn't have a problem taking care of a kid that isn't his?"

April took another deep breath.

"Matthew and I divorced before Lydia was born" she answered

"He left you?" Jackson asked wide eyed

April nodded "I'm not really upset about it. Things weren't going well with us, it was going to happen eventually, Lydia just speed up the process"

"So you've been taking care of Lydia by yourself this whole time?" he asked

"Yeah" she sighed

"So..." Jackson said taking a sip from his bottle "...what made you finally decide to come here after all this time to tell me?"

**_FLASHBACK. _**

_"...Happy Birthday dear Lydiaaaaaaaaaa, Happy Birthdaaaaaay, toooooooooo, yoooooooooou" Everyone sang as Lydia had a huge smile on her face_

_"Blow out your candles and make a wish" April said holding the camera up at her daughter_

_Lydia closed her eyes and made a wish. She sucked some air in her mouth. She leaned forward and blew the flames off on the the number "4" candle, and the four other candles around it. Everyone cheered as she smiled._

_"Time for presents " April announced_

_It was Lydia's forth birthday, and her first birthday party, she was finally having the one she wanted. She's been wanting one since she knew what a birthday party was. April always seemed to be busy at the hospital when her birthday came around, so she never had the time to plan a birthday party for her. But this year she had a day off and she decided to go all out for Lydia's first birthday party._

_All of the kids from her Pre-School were there, along with their parents and so was a few kids from the daycare at the hospital. There was the whole Fairy/Pixie theme, with a life size cut out of Phoenix the Unicorn, which Lydia was very excited about._

_Lydia smiled as April brought the first box in front of her._

_"This one is from auntie Natalie" April said dropping the box in front of her_

_The smile turned into a grin, Natalie always got her the best gifts. She grabbed onto the box and started ripping the wrapping paper off. She opened up the box and the grin on her face got even wider._  
_Inside the box as the new Fairy princess Barbie._

_"Thank You Auntie Natalie!" Lydia said_

_"Your welcome" Natalie smiled then turned to April "I want to see you beat that" she whispered with a grin_

_April rolled her eyes and bought more presents for Lydia to open up._

* * *

_Lydia climbed into bed, holding onto Mr. Avery Bear. She was a tired mess after running around with her friends._

_"Did you enjoy your party?" April asked tucking her in_

_"I Loved it" Lydia grinned "Thank you"_

_April smiled. She as glad her daughter liked her party, her hours work paid off._

_"Mummy, can I ask you something?" Lydia asked_

_"Sure"_

_"Do I have a daddy? All of my friends have one, why don't I have one?" Lydia asked_

_The question has been heavy on the little girl's mind since the week before. Her teacher had given them an assignment to draw their family for the "Family Wall" in the classroom. She had only drawn herself and her mother, along with Mr. Avery Bear. But she noticed that her picture had one grown up while her friends had two. When she asked them, they said it was their mom and dad. That bought up the question if she had a dad or why didn't she have one._

_April took a deep breath. She knew that this question was going to come sooner or later. She thought many times of how she would tell her, but now that the time came, she was blank._

_"Yes sweetie, you do have a dad" she answered_

_"Really?" she asked excited_

_"Yes" April smiled_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Uh, he lives far away" she answered_

_"Cool!" Lydia grinned_

_"Ok, close your eyes, so we can pray" April instructed, not wanting to go down the dad road with Lydia_

_"I'm a big girl now, I want to pray by myself now" Lydia said_

_"Ok, I'll just leave you to pray then" April said kissing her forehead "Goodnight"_

_"Goodnight" Lydia smiled_

_Once April left the room and closed the door, Lydia jumped out of bed and kneeled down next to her bed, as she saw her mother do when she prayed. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes._

_"Dear God, My birthday party was awesome! Thank you for helping my mummy make me one. I want you to bless my mummy, grandma and grandpa, Auntie Alice, Auntie Kimmie, Auntie Libby, Auntie Natalie and my daddy...who lives far away. I know I wished for a daddy when I blew out my candles, but since I already have one, I want to change my wish. I wish that I get to meet my daddy one day!"Lydia said then continued onto the prayer her grandmother taught her "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen"_

_Lydia got up and climbed into bed. She cuddled up to Mr. Avery Bear and closed her eyes, unaware that her mother was on the other side of her door, listening to her pray._

_April felt her heart break, her daughter was wishing and praying for her father. How was she going to explain this all to her four year old daughter? She wouldn't understand anything about her mother having an affair. How was she going to tell her that her father doesn't know about her._

_But she knew she couldn't keep it from her any longer, she had to know._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"And about two months after that, we moved back here. Being a single parent was hard but I enjoyed it. You and Matthew were the furthest things from my mind when I was around Lydia, and I liked it, although sometimes you came to mind when she did things exactly like you. I just liked not having to negotiate with someone else, it was all on me, I felt independent, but she needed you. I couldn't be the selfish mother that put her feelings before her daughter's" April said

"You could have still told be about her when you found out you were pregnant" Jackson said

"I know, but, I thought that maybe you would have moved on and wouldn't want anything to do with me after I left" April answered

There was a few seconds of silence.

"So, how are we going to do this parenting thing?" Jackson asked

"You really want to do this? You don't have to, I can do it by myself" April said

"She's my daughter, I want to be apart of her life, I already missed out so much. You've been doing it yourself this whole time, you need a break" he said with a smile

The two spent their rest of their night at the bar, discussing how and when they were going to tell Lydia about him being her father. They were going to try and put their past behind them and do their best to raise Lydia.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Only one chapter left!**


End file.
